Marrying A Traffic Light
by Dcfan100
Summary: With the threat of Trigon returning Raven must either die or... marry the boy wonder. To bad the two currently hate each other and boy is Batman getting a kick out of this. Not Crack! Please Read and Review!
1. When Good Produce Goes Bad

**I decided to do a more serious humor story, boy is that an oxy moron. Anyway, just a few things I want to get out of the way. I've never actually read the comics so some of the material and stuff about powers may be a little off so please feel free to correct me. And please review! It helps me know how to improve the story!**

"It's been happening all across the country, natural disasters occur in just about every state following a similar pattern within five days of each other. Each of these accidents leaves some kind of distinguishing mark on the landscape" Green Lantern, Hal Jordan sighed throwing down a file onto the Justice League's meeting table inside the watchtower. Superman sighed as he flipped through it.

"What do you make of it Bruce?" Superman asked tossing the over to the file dark knight detective.

"These aren't the works of any man or extra terrestrial" Batman mumbled.

"Then…what are they?" The Flash asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These are supernatural, I'll have to work a few leads but at least I know where to start" Batman said quickly picking up the file and heading for the exit.

* * *

"Raven!" Robin yelled "Why is there no milk in this carton?" waving the empty bottle in the air for her to see.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Because it was your job to pick up milk!" Robin shot back. "And you were the last one to use it"

"I keep the carton empty to remind me buy milk" Raven sighed.

"Yeah Robin, lighten up" Beast Boy grinned trying to calm him down.

"Yes, please do not fight friends. And friend Raven, perhaps you could be a little more considerate about the milk that my Robin takes so seriously" Starfire smiled at Raven. Cyborg just rolled his eyes. He was happy that Robin had hooked up with Starfire and that Beast Boy had sort of an unofficial relationship with Raven but that had left him the only single guy in the tower. Jinx was off with Kid Flash in Central City and Bumble Bee was still out in Steel City. Not to mention that the relationship between Raven and Robin as of late had been well...he didn't want to say that they hated each other. But if looks could kill everyone in the room would have either passed out from heat stroke or have been mortally wounded by the metaphorical daggers that the two would stare at each other for hours on end. He shuddered at the horrible and cliched joke he'd just made.

"Hn" Raven and Robin growled, staring daggers at each other before returning to there previous activities. Beast Boy and Starfire sighed, there boyfriend/girlfriend could be pretty hard to handle sometimes. Glad that everything was resolved Beast Boy took his tofu waffles from the kitchen counter and started to carry them towards couch. Unfortunately he didn't see Silkie, and ended up stepping on the poor mutated larva causing Silkie to scream, or what could be considered screaming for that creature and jump about ten feet in the air which caused Beast Boy to stumble forward and fall against the table which launched his waffles, Cyborg's pancakes and juice through the air and into the currently revolving ceiling fan which threw the remains of there breakfast around the room. Starfire who had not moved out of the way fast enough got plenty of the gunk in her eyes which made her spill her giant carton of… well it was some kind of thick Tamaranian juice she was holding her hand, and of course she had to slip on the mess and knocked over the giant screen TV which fell on top of her with a giant crash.

Just then a dark cloaked figure also known as Batman, dropped into the room to see pancakes and tofu and Silkie flying through the air and the remains of the giant TV on the floor sizzling and popping in the remains of the apple and Tamaranian juice. "Batman?" Robin asked in surprise.

"So" a dark and deep voice said from the darkness "That is the portal?" the voice continued. The silhouette of Batman nodded and from the shadows emerged the Caped Crusader and hovering figure dressed in a dark green cloak with what appeared to be a chalk white skull for a face.

"Mommy" Beast Boy whispered.

"We need to talk" Batman said turning to Robin "You to Rachel" he said casting a glance over at Raven. The two nodded and the cloaked figure waved a gloved hand as the entire area surrounding the four went black.

"Richard, Rachel, this is the Specter" Batman said motioning towards the ghost like man beside him.

"Who?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A nearly omnipotent entity and the spirit of vengeance" Robin matter a fact-ly.

"Pff, sounds like your opinion of yourself" Raven muttered.

"Oh yeah, big talk from the girl whose father was a inter dimensional demonic tyrant" Robin scoffed.

"At my adopted father isn't a borderline psychopath who dresses like a bat" she said back defiantly "No offense sir" she said turning to Batman.

"At least I'm not a gothic jerk!"

"At least I'm not a self obsessed snob!"

"Demon!"

"Psycho!"

"Cry Baby!"

"Brat!"

"ENOUGH!" The Specter shouted waving a hand in the air. Immediately Raven and Robin felt there mouths snap shut and try as they might, they couldn't get them to open back up. The Specter chuckled "Oh this is going to be fun" he muttered. Batman raised an eye brow.

"So he's?" Batman questioned and the Specter nodded. Then Robin knew he was in trouble when Batman broke out into a genuine grin.

"Can you two promise not to argue if I unclasp your mouths?" the Specter asked. The two glared at each other but nodded. "Good" the Specter smiled. "Now let me explain the reason for brining you two to this temporal plain. Trigon is threatening to rise again; already his seal is straining to hold him"

"Trigon?!" Robin asked.

"But we destroyed him!" Raven said quickly.

"Not destroyed" The Specter said grimly "Merely trapped back where he belonged, awaiting the day he would be released on Armageddon" The Specter said calmly. "Unfortunately, someone tampered with the lock and now Trigon again intends to rise again and try to conquer the world by coming through the portal" he said pointing at Raven.

"Can't you do anything about it?" Robin asked.

"My nature as the Spirit of Vengeance forbids me from taking the soul of a being who will someday help end the world, but to protect the innocent I've have decided to provide you mortals with a solution"

"And what would that be?" Raven asked suspiciously. The Specter and Batman's grin's just got wider.

**Well, there is the first chapter. I think you can guess where the story is going to go from here. :) As always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are all welcome. **


	2. I have to what!

**Wow, eight reviews for just once chapter. That's almost, maybe but not quite a personal record. Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews! Hope you find this chapter satisfactory, as usual suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: When I become ruler of the world I will be able to say that I own Teen Titans without fear, but for now I am forced to say that I do not own Teen Titans for legal reasons.**

"You want me to what?!" Raven screamed. The Specter just nodded and Robin tried to suppress a laugh while Batman stood as still as a statue, but those who knew him would know that if he didn't have a reputation to keep up he might have burst out laughing "You mean to tell me that the only way to contain Trigon and prevent the end of the world is to marry some random guy?"

"Correct" the Specter said slowly in his usual dark monotone. "Trigon can be stopped if the portal itself is sealed; the only way to do that would be to join your soul with another soul, so Trigon does attempt to break through, he will be stopped by the life force and will of the other beings soul"

"Forget it, there must be some other way!" Raven said quickly.

"Well…" The Specter began thoughtfully "If I moved your soul into the depths of hell, then Trigon would only have access to the pit of eternal torment and I doubt that even he…"

"Never mind!" Raven groaned. Upon seeing Raven's distressed face, Robin wasn't able to stop a quick chuckle from escaping. Raven just glared at him, "Couldn't we, you know, fight him?" she asked. At this Robin quickly regained his composure.

"She's right, we've fought Trigon before and we beat him. Now this time we'd be prepared and we'd have the justice league to help us or maybe we could find some cosmic entity to help fight him. Couldn't that prevent Raven's…uh...well marriage?" Robin snickered at the thought. He never pictured Raven as the type to have a boyfriend, much less get married. Heck, she couldn't really even smile without blowing something up. He pitied Raven's future...husband. Hechuckled again. Batman shook his head.

"Specter's informed me just how powerful Trigon has grown, even with the combined powers of all the heroes on earth, our chances of winning would still be extremely thin. As for a cosmic entity, the Phantom Stranger has limitations on his powers similar to Specter's, the same goes for the lords of Chaos and Order. I doubt that anyone would be willing to make a deal with Nekron and the powers of Shazam are a far cry from being powerful enough to take down a being of Trigon's strength."

"Okay," Raven sighed in defeat "Who would I have to marry?" The grins reappeared on Batman and Specter's faces. The Specter raised a gloved hand and pointed towards the now stunned Boy Wonder.

"Me!?" Robin yelled.

"Him!?" Raven screamed.

"He has the necessary requirements. He has a will of iron, invulnerability to hypnosis, excellent physical condition, a strong moral compass and is able to withstand unfathomable amounts on mental stress." Specter concluded as if declaring the matter closed.

"There's no way in Hell that I" Raven scoffed.

"Very well" Specter sighed raising his hand once more.

"I was making a statement!" Raven shouted quickly just in time for Specter to return her to his temporal plain. "You're sure that there is no other way" she breathed heavily after catching a glimpse of the Underworld. Batman and The Specter nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it, just don't send me back there" she shivered.

"It is settled then!" The Specters voice boomed.

"Excuse me!" Robin shouted "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No" Batman said simply

"Why do I have to do it? I left your side a long time ago, technically I don't take orders from you anymore" As soon as the words came out of his mouth Robin realized his mistake. Slowly, ever so slowly, Batman's head turned towards him. There was an awkward silence between the two as Batman started at him with a glare that could melt lead.

"Listen up!" he said with a deathly whisper "If you don't do this then the world is doomed. You've saved the earth dozen's of times, this is just one more. Protecting the innocent is our top priority. A hero must make whatever sacrifices necessary to make sure that this is achieved. You have to marry so you will get married! Am I clear?" he asked harshly.

"But I already have a girlfriend" Robin whined in a last ditch effort.

"You've had at least seven girl friends over the years, If I recall correctly" Batman shot back. "There was Barbara, Cassandra, Donna…"

"We get, the guys a womanizer" Raven muttered.

"At least I'm not a sorceress" Robin shot back.

"It's telepathy and telekinessis!" Raven snapped.

"Shut up!" Batman roared, silencing the two.

"Fine" Robin said with something between a sigh and a groan. "I'll marry Raven, when does the wedding have to be?"

"Whenever, you're ready, but preferably before Trigon escapes, which is in seven months max, so to be safe I'd say you've got three months." Batman said nodding to the Specter who returned them both back to the Tower.

"Robin!" Starfire said in surprise.

"Until next time" The Specter said as he faded away and Batman stepped back into the shadows.

"Dudes! What happened?" Beast Boy yelled frantically waving his hands in the air. The two birds looked at each other, sighed and got ready to explain.

* * *

"You have to what?!" The three other Titans screamed as Raven and Robin finished explaining the situation. Beast Boy's mouth dropped to the floor, Starfire looked like she was ready to cry, and Cyborg, well he was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

"But, but, but" Starfire stuttered.

"Raven" Beast Boy whispered sadly.

"Oh My Gosh! This is probably the most hilarious things that's happened since the time I replaced the coco puffs with dog food" Cyborg laughed.

"Dude! This isn't funny!" Beast Boy shouted glaring along with the rest of the Titans.

"Where is this bringer of vengeance? I shall show him that he cannot separate me and my Robin" Starfire said he eyes glowing green.

"You want to take on the Specter?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow.

"Be my guest" Raven finished. The two realized they had just agreed with each other, looked at each other then simply glared.

"Forgive me friends, I was…upset" Starfire said sadly thinking that she had simply made the situation worse.

"I think we all are a little upset Star" Robin sighed putting a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Well, most of us" Raven said as the four looked back over at Cyborg who was rolling on the floor.

"Can I be best man?" Cyborg said excitedly getting right in Robin's face still laughing.

"What? No"

"Well if it's not me then who is it gonna be? BB? Aqualad? Carrot Top?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead" Robin sighed.

"Haven't thought that far?" Cyborg said slapping a metal palm against his forhead. "Man, my parents told me that before they got married they spent like seven months preparing for there wedding, how many months away if yours?"

"Um…three"

"You do know how many things are involved in planning a wedding right?"

"Please can we not talk about this wedding now," Starfire said sadly "I feel…uncomfortable talking about it"

"Don't worry, Star, I'll find a way to make this right" he said embracing her.

"Make me puke" Raven said under her breath.

"Right now the most important thing is that we keep this as quiet as possible." Robin said calmly to Starfire.

"To late" Beast Boy groaned pointing to Cyborg who was chatting away on the phone.

"I know right! Raven and Robin are getting married!" Cyborg laughed.

"Crap" Raven muttered.

"Oh for the love of…Cyborg!" Robin shouted.

Meanwhile, in Steel City

"No freakin way" Speedy said "Wait, if Robin's going to be marrying Raven then that means Starfire is…single" he said the word as if it was sacred "Bye Cyborg! See you soon!" Speedy said quickly into the phone before hanging up. "Bumblebee! How soon can we get to Jump City?!"

**Well, there you have it. Chapter 2, Sorry if the last chapter was short. I try to make all my chapters at least one thousand words so I tried to make this one a little longer. Anyway, you know the drill, please review and give me your suggestions comments or constructive criticism.**


	3. Flash and Forgiveness

**Chapter 3! Thanks again for all your reviews! It really helps me out! Yes, even you Richard&Kori, you know you're doing something right when you're ticking off RobStar fans. It seems that there is a mutual agreement between the two groups. We don't flame them and they don't shove there superior numbers in our face. *shrugs*, as usual suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are all welcome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Teen Titans you would not be reading this, you'd probably be watching it in a new episode in season nine of the Teen Titans.**

"They're what?" this seemed to be the standard reaction that he'd been getting from most of his teammates. Speedy sighed and repeated, slower.

"Yes, Raven and Robin are getting married and we need to go to Jump City right now" he said to a stunned Aqualad who just stood there with his mouth wide open.

"What makes you so impatient that you just have to get to Jump City right away?" Bumblebee asked.

"Robin's getting married. The Boy Wonder. You know the traffic light? Mr. Big Shot, He's getting married! M-A-R-R-E-D"

"Marred" Bumblebee said with her voice clearly showing his spelling mistake.

"You know what I mean," Speedy glared "But the point is that we've got to get to Jump City now, before Beast Boy steals Starfire" he said quickly walking towards his room to pack.

"Starfire? I thought you'd like girls more like…I don't know, Cheshire?"

"Hey! That's a great idea! She hot and single! We should invite her to!" he smiled as the door to his room closed behind him. Bumblebee groaned and set her hand on her forehead while Mas and Menos towed a still stunned Aqualad back to his room. So there they were, thirty minuets later flying to Jump City with a convict who had squeezed in next to Speedy. Bumble groaned again, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Yeah, I'll see you later" Robin sighed as he ended yet another call.

"Who was that?" Cyborg asked.

"Yet another one of my ex's, and that makes seven not including Starfire who will be attending my wedding" he sighed.

"You know for a guy who just broke up with his girlfriend, you don't seem very distressed" Cyborg said curiously.

"Oh believe me, I am furious" he sighed "I'm just really good at hiding it."

"From what you told me, Raven put up much more of a fight than you did" Cyborg continued.

"You don't mess with the Bat!" Robin said quickly and sternly "No matter what kind of stuff he tells you to do, you've gotta do it."

"Don't you think that maybe, just maybe, you could have just feel an extremely small attraction to Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"No duh, she's been inside my head, she's like the only one here who actually gets me, I can just talk around her without any worry that she's going to scoff at my problems and tell me that it's stupid not matter how bad of terms we're on…but most of all she respects my privacy" he said glaring at Cyborg.

"You diary was already open! I swear!" Cyborg said with an innocent grin. Robin just rolled his eyes and pulled a soda out from the fridge. "So after all of that can you still tell me that you don't have a relationship with her?"

"Of course I've got a relationship with her, a brother sister type one, we have our fights but at the end of the day we're still best friends" he shrugged twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a swing before exiting the kitchen.

"He is sooooo dense" Cyborg sighed shaking his head.

"Kind of like a Naruto Hinata relationship, no?" Kid Flash asked from beside Cyborg opening a bag of chips and popping a few into his mouth.

"Totally, except she isn't infatuated with, wait…Kid Flash? When did you get here?" Cyborg asked looking at the scarlet speedster's sidekick like he was an alien.

"About five seconds ago" Kid Flash shrugged. "I thought that I could help out with the wedding preparations. And how do you know she isn't completely obsessed with him, she could be"

"Believe me, if she was in love with any guy, I'd know. How…how did you hear about this?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"You told the titans east, Speedy told Hotspot, Pantha, and Wildebeest, and Wildebeest told Argent and it turns out that me and Argent buy kiwi's at the exact same store."

"Ahh" Cyborg said suddenly seeing the light.

"I know, what are the odds right? Anyway, how are they taking the news?" Kid Flash asked.

"Oh you know they want to kill each other, Robins acting like…how can I put this without sounding rude?"

"Like an asshole?" Kid Flash offered helpfully.

"Exactly!" Cyborg said. "Raven's taking it better than I expected though" Cyborg shrugged. "We haven't lost that many potted plans or light bulbs yet"

"They have a tendency to die in large numbers" Kid Flash agreed with a sigh.

* * *

Under any normal circumstances Raven would simply just mediate or slip into nevermore to get rid of her anger but today, meditation just wasn't cutting it. Every time she closed her eyes all she could see was Robin. The boy blunder, with his traffic light colored costume, his black spiked hair, that stupid handsome smirk that showed up on his face every time he got his way. Raven mentally slapped herself for letting the word 'handsome' slip into the description. Her powers reacted by throwing her bookshelf halfway across the room.

"Raven?" a soft concerned voice called from outside her room lightly tapping on the door. The telepath sighed.

"Come in Starfire" she said. The door opened and Starfire stepped inside looking down at the floor.

"Raven, I…I'm sorry" Starfire said softly.

"You're sorry? For what?" Raven asked.

"I realize that I seemed…possessive of Robin. I'm sorry" she said for a second time.

"Star" Raven smiled "If anyone should be sorry here it should be me. I didn't mean to steal your boyfriend. I don't even like him right now, it's just that…" she let her sentence trail off as the two stood there in an awkward silence. "I never intended to hurt you but…duty comes first. I'm the one that's hurt you and if anyone deserves to get an apology, it's you and... I'm really sorry" Starfire gave her a smile and there was another short silence between the two. "Maybe, in time, you might be able to find someone else. Hopefully, we can stay friends through this"

"Oh YES!" Starfire said pulling Raven in for a bone crushing hug "We must stay friends! We must!" Suddenly realizing that her friend was losing air Starfire let Raven go. "I shall go make the comidahorrivel to celebrate!" She cheered. Raven gave her a small smile and turned back to telekinetically pick up her book shelf. "Oh and Raven" Starfire said before she exited the room.

"Yes?"

"You should give friend Robin a chance. He can be most pleasant" Starfire smiled once more before flying off to the kitchen.

**Well there is chapter 3! What did you think? Probably not as funny as the past two chapters, but I try. That's gotta count for something right? No? It doesn't? Ah crap. Anyway, as always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome and thank you once again for all your reviews.**

**Love Guru KK: Thanks! I always pictured Speedy as more of a player, but I added Cheshire in here :) **

**Summer: Never fear, Red X will appear soon enough! *rubs hands evily* Mwahahah! As soon as I can figure out how to fit him into the story.**

**AtlantaGeorgia: Thanks! Hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**No Name: Jealousy huh? Yeah I'm probably gonna work that into the story somewhere along the line, although I originally had Speedy planned for the role. *shrugs* thanks for your suggestion!**

**qwerty123: Thanks! Always great to get positive feedback.**

**yankeesgeek2.0: Thanks! I didn't realize how much of a jerk I'd wrote Robin as until I read your review. Srry bout that.**

**TheDreamChaser: Yeah, I probably was a little harsh on her in the last chapter. So I added the little scene at the end here. :)**

**Phoenix Ariel Roth: I always pictured him as a player :) so I kind of modeled him after Barney Stintson.**

**And also a big thank you to my chapter 1 reviewers! CNF, Adriadna22, missysue, softball2240, catherine and UniqueFantasyGirl! And yes even you Richard&Kori :) **


	4. Fun With Cellphones

**Chapter 4! Sorry this one took so long to get up, It was supposed to be up last night but I cut my leg and had to go get it stitched up and if you had any idea how bad the hospitals are over here you'd know why it took me so long to get this up. Anyway, once again a big thank you to everyone who reviewed favored or put this on your alert list! Thanks a bunch! Oh and please excuse my Spanish in this chapter. Mas and Menos only have a few lines but still, Spanish is not my strong point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I will *laughs manically* I will!**

"You better have a good reason for calling this meeting mortal" The Specter observed as he and the Dark Knight met again.

"Something's just not right about this" Batman muttered "I checked all supernatural readings, ancient texts and records. There is no way Trigon would never have been able to break the seal loose without someone else's help."

"Troubling" Specter said gravely "I'll do some investigating into the cult of Trigon in Europe perhaps that can shed some light on this matter"

"And I'll check with the other supernatural beings" Batman sighed tiredly. "One them has to have picked up and black magic or voodoo rituals that loosened the seal" The two nodded to each other and quickly proceeded to there own destinations.

* * *

"Since when did they move How I Met Your Mother to Monday's?" Beast Boy whined as he took another swing from the bottle sitting on the table beside him while he watched T.V.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Hot Spot asked with a sigh.

"What does it look like, I'm drowning my sorrows of Raven getting married in root beer" he snapped.

"Why..."

"Because I'm under aged and root beer looks like beer" Beast Boy groaned.

"No, I mean what are you doing in my house" Hot Spot said as Beast Boy looked around.

"Well, that explains the re arrangement of the furniture"

"Look Beast Boy" Hot Spot sighed again "If you don't like the idea of Raven getting married why don't you just find another way around it? If you think that Raven won't be happy with Robin then go do some research, all those cosmic laws have some type of loopholes right?"

"Hey thats right!" Beast Boy said suddenly standing up "There's gotta be a way out!" he smiled waving goodbye before flying off towards the library.

* * *

"Robin you Idiot!" Kid Flash shouted at his friends face. "You never invite your ex to your wedding!"

"Well they kind of invited themselves" Robin said calmly.

"Oh…well, that would explain a few things" Kid Flash shrugged. "So how many guests do we currently have coming?"

"Well, there's Alfred, Barbara, I don't know if Bruce will be coming, the Titans East, the other titans, Kent, John, Hal, Kyle..."

"Dude, I just wanted a number" Kid Flash said holding up his hands quickly.

"That depends" Robin asked. "Are your mentors coming?"

"Well, Jay, Wally and my dad all said they'd be there," Kid Flash said.

"Then that makes about 76..," Robin looked down at his cellphone "Okay 77 and counting"

"Guys! Titans East just arrived" Cyborg called.

"The Titans East?" Robin asked supried.

"Oh yeah, I kind of invited them over for your uh… wedding" he said sheepishly. Robin sighed, then he and Kid Flash climbed off the sofa and headed up towards the roof. When the Titans East climbed out of there jet Speedy immediately walked over to Robin.

"Well…it's been…well dude I'm…happy for you" he sniffed.

"Speedy are you crying?" Bumblebee asked.

"No!" Speedy sniffed again "I'm just extremely happy for my friend okay! But seriously man" Speedy said snapping back to his old self "Soon you'll probably be moving out, your gonna have to find a new place, raise kids, which of course means you'll have to...well you with Raven, of course then she'll be your wife so it won't be that odd but…"

"Speedy" Robin said with a murderous tone starting to creep into his voice.

"By the way are you planning to have a boy or a girl?" Speedy asked curiously oblivious to the fact that Robin looked like he was about strangle the archer.

"Does it matter?" Robin asked trough gritted teeth.

"Of course!" Speedy said quickly "I have to know if I'm gonna be an uncle or an aunt" Everyone just glanced over at Speedy with the 'Oh you did not just say that' look.

"It's a boy" Robin said slowly.

"Maybe we should get settled in and talk later." Aqualad suggested, the others quickly nodded as the group moved back into the tower. As they started walking back in Kid Flash could be heard saying

"Is that Cheshire?" which was quickly followed by a large crashing sound as the other heroes tried to catch the 'escaped convict'.

* * *

"Say where is Raven?" Speedy asked walking into the living room.

"After we shared a traditional Tamaranian dish, Raven said she wished to be…alone for a little while." Starfire explained.

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Cyborg suggested.

"Who me?" Robin asked surprised.

"Well you are her future wife after all" Aqualad smiled. "Just go and talk to her, from the sound of it you made her pretty upset"

"Friend Raven would greatly benefit from a visit from you" Starfire nodded.

"Yeah" Kid Flash agreed "I know you're not to keen on the idea, but you should always make the best of any situation."

"I don't know…" Robin began.

"Pollo" Mas grinned. (Translation: Chicken)

"What?"

"¿Es espantado no son usted?" Menos said matching his brothers grin. (Translation: You're scared aren't you?) Robin glanced over at Cheshire and Bumblebee. The two just shrugged as if to say 'why not?'

"Fine, I'll go talk to her" Robin said glaring at the twins as he started walking towards Raven's room.

"I'll be surprised if he lasts till the wedding day, with all the stress he's under" Bumblebee sighed.

* * *

"Is there - _is_ there balm in Gilead? - tell me - tell me, I implore!'  
Quoth the raven, `Nevermore.'" Raven read to herself as she turned the page in her poetry book. Suddenly she thought she sensed someone outside the door, she scanned the area with her mind and finding no one she shrugged it off as a simple side effect of the strong emotions she'd felt earlier and turned back to the book.

Speedy was in the gym lifting weights when suddenly his cell phone went off. Quickly pulling it out of his pocket he glanced at the message he'd just received.

**Sender: **Robin

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:15 P.M

Guys I can't do this

**Sender: **Beast Boy

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Robin

**Received: **May 16, 7:15 P.M

Can't do what?

**Sender: **Cyborg

**To**: Speedy, Robin, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:15 P.M

Can't tell :P

**Sender: **Beast Boy

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:16 P.M

Whatever. Anyway, don't do anything about the Raven situation until I get back!

**Sender**: Speedy

**To: **Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:16 P.M

Dude where r u!

**Sender**: Kid Flash

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:16 P.M

Yeah we haven't seen u for the whole day

**Sender**: Beast Boy

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:16 P.M

Library

**Sender**: Cyborg

**To: **Speedy, Robin, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:17 P.M

O_o Y?

**Sender**: Beast Boy

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:17 P.M

I'm looking for a way to keep Raven from marrying

**Sender**: Robin

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:17 P.M

Okay, nobody tell him what I'm trying to do

**Sender**: Speedy

**To: **Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:17 P.M

Check!

**Sender**: Beast Boy

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:18 P.M

Why is everyone quiet all of a sudden?

**Sender**: Speedy

**To: **Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:18 P.M

Robin's gonna try and come to even terms with Raven so they'll both be happy when the wedding comes around

**Sender**: Beast Boy

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:18 P.M

Robin I thought I told you to wait! I could come up with a solution to all of this!

**Sender**: Robin

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:18 P.M

Okay who told him?

**Sender**: Kid Flash

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:18 P.M

Guess

**Sender**: Robin

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:18 P.M

Speedy, I'm gonna kill you

**Sender**: Speedy

**To: **Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:19 P.M

:D Hey u guessed correct bird brain. It was me! And why did u use u instead of you?

**Sender**: Robin

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:19 P.M

For emphasis

**Sender**: Speedy

**To:** Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:19 P.M

Oooh! Aaah!

**Sender**: Cyborg

**To: **Speedy, Beast Boy, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:19 P.M

Guys would u slow down? I can't text that fast, my fingers are too big

**Sender**: Beast Boy

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:19 P.M

What do u mean slow down? No ones texting me anything!

**Sender**: Kid Flash

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:19 P.M

Never mind

**Sender**: Speedy

**To: **Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:19 P.M

They're just not texting u :P

**Sender**: Beast Boy

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:19 P.M

What r u guys talking about! Tell me!

**Sender**: Aqualad

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Robin.

**Received: **May 16, 7:20 P.M

Speedy!

**Sender**: Speedy

**To: **Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:20 P.M

LOL!

**Sender**: Cyborg

**To: **Speedy, Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:20 P.M

I'll lol u!

**Sender**: Robin

**To: **Speedy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:20 P.M

Guys! That was the alarm, break in at a chemical factory! Titans Go!

**Sender**: Speedy

**To: **Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Beast Boy, Aqualad.

**Received: **May 16, 7:20 P.M

That seems so weird in text form! :)

**Well, can you guess who's robbing the chemical factory? I'll give you a hint, his name starts with 'Re' and ends with a 'd X', not many letters in between. Hope the chapter was amusing, I'm kind of short on ideas right now so if you've got any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them as I need some filler chapters to build up the plot a bit more. As always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! And again a big thanks to everyone who reviewed!**


	5. A Gotham Visit and RedX

**Chapter 5! Again, sorry this one took so long to get up, but then I am trying to juggle three stories at one time as well as several one shots. Something you should never try to do. Admittedly, one of the hardest parts of writing this story was writing Red X because I never really intended to have him in the story but everyone's been saying they want Red X since chapter 2, so here he is :P. Sorry, if my version of Red X sucks but I've really had no practice writing this guy at all. And if you're wondering I normally fit Teen Titans in with 'The Batman' continuity but if you want to fit it in with BTAS then that's fine, either way it doesn't really matter. Anyway, after that 171 word into here is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I went onto EBAY just yesterday and bought the rights to the Teen Titans. And hopefully you can guess that was a joke…yeah…let's get on with the story.**

"So, Master Dick is finally getting married" Alfred said with a grin creeping onto his normally calm face.

"And to thee Rachel Roth" asked Barbara who had long ago lost the fight not to laugh. Bruce Wayne simply nodded and turned his focus back to the bat computer, to continue his research.

"Has he hired anyone to cater the event?" Alfred asked with his trademark raised eyebrow.

"Not that I know of" Bruce sighed searching through ancient records of the lords of chaos and order.

"As I feared" Alfred sighed "That boy never was one to prioritize when it came to things like this. Very well, Tim pack your things, we'll be leaving for Jump City soon"

"We'll?" Bruce asked.

"You are not going to miss that boys…well, wedding" Alfred said sternly "I shall pack your things for you sir"

"Alfred I can't just…"

"You're going sir and that is final" Alfred said sternly as Bruce sighed.

"Fine, I'll call Huntress and tell her she be the one to watch Gotham while we're gone" Bruce said giving in.

"Can I come!" Barbara asked eagerly.

"Barbara your father is going to realize that something is wrong when you've been gone for a couple months. You can't just…" Bruce stopped mid sentence when he received a glare for Alfred.

"I guess I could clear it" Bruce sighed yet again.

Later

Commissioner Gordon hummed to himself as he flipped through the Gotham paper while eating another box of Chinese take out when suddenly a few papers started to move across the table from the wind that had come in through the inexplicably now open window. "I'm off shift" he said as if this thing happened every day, which considering his job as police commissioner is probably did, "Unless the fate of Gotham is at stake I'm on break." The dark figure beside him simply threw an envelope onto the table and silently disapeared, back into the night. Curiously, Gordon picked up the envelope and after scanning it close for any signs of dangerous or forbbiden substances he opened it and was suprised when he pulled out a wedding invitation. He shrugged, weirder things had happened. "Barb!" he called up to his teenager daughter "how do you feel about going to Jump City?"

* * *

"Oh give me a break!" Red X yelled "This is supposed to be my day off and it just so happens that the superhero convention is in town!" to the group of teenage superheroes who had met him at the exit to the chemical factory.

"Not a convention" Speedy said in a loud whisper covering the side of his mouth with one hand "Robin's getting married and I'm whispering because he's kind of touchy about the subject, but I actually hope he hears me" Speedy nodded while receiving the familiar glares from everyone.

"Wait, if this is your day off, then why are you robbing a chemical factory?" Bumblebee asked.

"Pff, you can't call this robbery. No robbery is when you steal something of value. No, this is called taking the necessities. I used to be able to just walk into a convenience store and take what I needed but now I can't go anywhere without one of you spandex boys popping up and saying something like 'drop the kit-kat before I drop you' and…did you say married?" Red-X said suddenly very interested.

"Can we just get this over with?" Robin groaned "I just learned I was getting married this morning and today has been pretty stressful so can we please just fight so you can get away and go back to doing whatever it is you do?"

"Well come on dude, what kind of girl is she? Goth, prep, cheerleader, emo? What nationality? Is she from earth at all? Give me the juice! What's the story on this girl…or…is it a girl at all?"

"I know!" Speedy said "That's what I though at first but turns out, it's this girl" he said pointing to his left.

"Aqualad's a girl?" Red-X asked.

"This girl!" Speedy said as if nothing had happened while pointing in the other direction.

Suddenly, Cyborg's fist went up and before you could blink Speedy was lying on the ground.

"Thank you!" Robin said as everyone sighed in relief.

"I'm good!" Speedy called from the floor.

"No you're not" Cyborg said.

"You're right, maybe I'll just lay here and wallow in my self pity" Speedy sighed.

"So, you're actually marring Raven..." Red-X said. One could practically see the gears turning in his mind "What does your Australian boss think about all of this?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Robin shouted "Batman is not Australian! The central message of Cinderella is not 'Every man for himself!' and capcom is not…!"

"Is not an underground cult, I know I know, you told me the last time" Red-X said rolling his eyes under his mask.

"Just get him" Robin groaned motioning towards Red-X while placing his head in his other hand. Cyborg, Bumblebee and Starfire all opened fire on Red-X who quickly rolled to the left to avoid the barrage of energy weapons that had been shot at him. Beast Boy changed into a ram and charged at him only to be kicked into the factory wall. Kid flash quickly zipped behind Red-X who quickly grabbed his head and threw him towards Mas Y Menos. Then pressing a button on his belt, Red-X disappeared into thin air.

"He's in the factory" Robin said looking at one of his electronic gizmo's.

"How'd you…?" Beast Boy asked.

"Robin had me place a tracking device on Red-X's vial of chemicals when I ran behind him" Kid Flash explained.

"Alright, we're going in through the roof!" Robin said aiming his grapple gun. The other titans nodded and either flew or climbed up towards the area Robin had landed at. As Raven was about to levitate herself up she sensed a familiar presence behind her and spun around to see Red-X casually leaning up against a pile of wooden boxes.

"I though Kid Flash put a tracking device on your chemicals" Raven glared.

"Oh yeah, about that" Red-X said scratching his non visible chin. "Hang on just a moment, I'll be right back."

"Alright, the tracking device says that he should be right in here" Robin said quietly as and the group approached a broom closet. Cyborg nodded to the group who quickly encircled the door. Robin looked around at the other heroes then quickly opened the metal door and rushed in to see the vile of chemicals still with the tracking device attached to it.

"I can't believe we fell for that" he grumbled as Red-X appeared behind the gang and shoved them all in and closed the door while placing some magnetic locks around the frame to keep them from opening it.

"Oh come on!" Aqualad shouted from inside the closet.

"Alguien está pisando sobre mí!" Mas shouted. (Someone is stepping on me!)

"Cyborg, stop stepping on Mas!" Robin shouted.

"I'm not" Cyborg said frustratedly.

"Then who...?"

"Sorry, Speedy" said "I thought he was a box!"

"Oh, soy un recuadro ahora!" (oh, I'm a box now!)

"So," Red-X said repapering right beside Raven "Where were we?"

**Okay, not as funny as the last chapters but I'll try to make the next chapter a little more interesting. Anyway, as always suggestions, questions, comments and constructive criticism are all welcome. Just a quick authors note, I've got my school final exams coming up, (stupid geometry) and I'll probably be studying so don't expect the next chapter up to soon. **


	6. How'd I find time to write this?

**Chapter 6, I know, I know, where the heck have I been? Final exams, remember? My apologies. Exam time is just really, really stressful, and an I still got a few tomorrow. *sighs* but I had time, so I figured, why not? Well, I'm gonna flunk remember? Meh, who cares. Sorry, this chapter is a little short but I don't have that much time before I gotta get back to studying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…or do I? Mwahaha! Have I used that disclaimer before?**

"Okay," Robin sighed from inside the broom closet. "How are we going to get out of this?"

"The knob won't work" Cyborg grunted frustratedly "He's probably magnetically sealed the door"

"What about your sonic cannon or Starfire's starbolts?" Beast Boy asked.

"Don't be stupid," Aqualad cut in. "There are too many people in here. If we tried then you'd be more likely to blow someone's head off"

"Then what can we do?" Kid Flash asked.

"Let's smash it!" Cyborg said suddenly.

"How?" Bumblebee asked. "Hey get off my foot!"

"Sorry," Robin grumbled as he tried to move his arms to a new, non squashed position.

"We'll all run at the door at the same time," Cyborg said.

"Beast Boy, stop kicking me!" Aqualad suddenly yelled.

"I'm not!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Then who is?"

"I am!" another voice said from the ground.

"Who are you?"

"Speedy!"

"Speedy, how did you get down there?"

"I've been down here."

"Okay, back to the plan," Cyborg cut in. "Okay everyone let's ram that door! On the count of three! One two..."

"Seremos aplanados!" Mas said suddenly from somewhere near the floor (We'll be flattened!)

"Sorry," Robin apologized "Why don't you go to the front?"

"Seremos aplastados si salimos el frente" Menos whined (We'll be squashed if we go out front!)

"Then get in the back," Robin sighed.

"Esto es una idea mala a" Mas said quickly (That's a bad idea to)

"Why?"

"No sé, simplemente es" Mas snapped (I don't know. It just is.)

"Mas Y Menos!" everyone shouted

"¿Qué? Haga usted quiere que nosotros seamos aplastados?" Menos spoke up (What? Do you _want_ us to be crushed?)

"All right" Cyborg groaned "Let's just do this. Mas Y Menos, stay where you are!"

"Bueno" (Okay)

"ONE TWO THREE!" The teens all ran at the door and a loud crashing sound could be heard.

"I do not think that was successful" Starfire wined rubbing her head.

"Whose idea was this?" Speedy demanded using up most of the air he had left in his lungs as he lay squashed beneath four other titans.

"Cyborgs!" Bumblebee replied who had smashed into Aqualad and had somehow gotten there arms twisted better than a pretzel.

"Sorry," Aqualad said feeling the strain of her attempts to get free. "I…OWW! Stop moving, Bumblebee! You're just gonna make it worse!"

"Well what do we do now wise guy?" Beast Boy demanded looking in the direction he thought Cyborg was in.

"Ummmmmm…" Cyborg thought fast. "Wing it?" he suggested sheepishly. A huge crashing sound came from inside. Most likely the sound of all the Teens trying to beat up Cyborg.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Okay," Raven said as her eyes started to glow white. She'd had almost all she could take. Being told she was getting married, the ceaseless mocking, the drama, it was all making her extremely ticked off. "You've got three seconds to tell me what you've done with them"

"Easy" Red X said "I'm not here to figh…." He got no further than that before Raven telekinetically pushed him back into the pile of wooden crates he was leaning against.

"I don't want to hear it" Raven growled anger and pain seeping into her voice.

"Hey, it's cool, I just figured you've had a rough day, and none of your teammates really seem interested in actually talking about it so…"

"What would you know about it?" Raven snapped.

"Hello! Criminal psychopath remember? I had a bad day to, once" he said pointing towards his mask as he started to get up. "Believe me, I now what you're going through. We could talk about it if you want?"

"Why would I want to talk to you?"

"Because I actually want to listen" Red-X said laying back on the shattered remains of his box. "You think old bird boys going to come around and talk about this with you? He doesn't even seem to care, but I'm always here to talk if you want to just, you know, get some stuff off your chest"

"There are other ways of getting rid of these stupid emotions" Raven said pulling her hand down and returning to her normal state as she started to walk away

"You think anyone else on your team really wants to talk to you about what you're going through?" Red-X called after her.

"I was talking about meditation" she huffed.

"And that's really going to solve the problem?" Red-X said with what sounded almost like sincerity in his voice "Just a little concentration is really going to just get rid of all your feelings? Sure it may suppress them but you know it's gonna come back to bite you sooner or later"

"I'm sorry" she said slowly turning around and taking a step back towards him "It's just everything's been so stressful lately and…." She turned her head away as she felt her eyes start to water a little

"Hey" Red X said calmly placing a hand around her shoulder "It's okay. Lets just go, you know, hang out, get a drink and we can talk all about it" he said with a warm tone in his voice as they walked off.

* * *

"There has got to be a way out of this closet," Kid Flash grumbled.

"There is no way, we tried to ram the door open and that sure didn't didn't work." Bumblebee said. "Where do you think Raven is?"

"If Red-X has her..." Cyborg started.

"Raven's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Now lets focus on the task at hand" Robin sighed

"How can you say that?" Kid Flash said.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He means, boy blunder, that you are being a rude insensitive jerk to your future spouse, and because of that I am not talking to you" Speedy sniffed turning towards the left wall.

"Maybe we should blast it open" Beast Boy considered looking back towards the door.

"Are you cazy!" Aqualad demanded in a loud whisper his voice full of horror. "If we do that, someone is bound to get hurt"

"Fine. What do you suggest we do then?" Beast Boy shot back

"How about we yell until someone finds us?" he shrugged, Aqualad was never one in the how to escape a closet department.

"That won't work. If anything we'll just use up all the air..." Bumblebee said sniffing. "All right! Who farted?" she shouted.

"It's coming from near the left wall." Cyborg said.

"Give me the second" Starfire said brining energy to hands as the green beam fell on the Emerald Archers Apprentice.

"Speedy!" everyone yelled

**Well there you have it, sorry not much of Raven and Red-X, but it's late, I'm tired and I've still gotta study for the exams 2morrow. If I survive, you'll see the next chapter up next week. Till then! **


	7. Getting Ready for a Confrontation

**Chapter 7, I realize that my last chapter didn't go over to well. Srry, bout that. It was late I was tired and in hindsight trying to write a chapter in those conditions was pretty stupid. But the exams are over now! Which means more time to think and write! Yes, there were several ways the other Titans could have gotten themselves out of the closet, sorry completely escaped my mind, and yes Red X, this is a RobXRae! So, here is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it more than the last one!**

"Okay! Why is everyone giving me the cold shoulder now?" Robin asked with aggravation in his voice.

"Guess" Aqualad glared.

"Okay if this is about Raven, I'm sorry!" Robin sighed, he really needed to get some sleep.

"Well sometimes sorry just doesn't cut it" Bumblebee said harshly.

"Look I know we haven't been on the best of terms but you can't just expect me to accep…"

"Listen up man!" Cyborg said cutting him off "She's not only one of your best friends she's also your future wife, you'd better learn to accept it and you'd better make sure that she feels comfortable with this otherwise…" Cyborg glared letting this sentence trail off.

"Look, dude" Speedy said still lying on the ground "I know it's not easy to accept something like this, I don't plan on getting married and I'm pretty sure you wanted to marry someone else, but the way I see it, you've got two choices, spend the rest of your life with Raven and be miserable or spend the rest of your life with her and enjoy it. If you want to be happy then you've got to confront her on this issue sooner or later and come to even terms," Speedy finished as there was an awkward silence in the closet.

"Then as soon as we get out of here I'll talk to her!" Robin said suddenly "I promise, it'll be the first thing I do!"

"I knew you'd come around man!" Cyborg grinned at him slapping his friend on the back. "Now we just need to find out how to get out of here". Suddenly there was a slashing sound outside the door and the sound of metal falling to the ground could be heard. The door opened and four figures stood in the entry way.

"Cheshire!" Speedy smiled instantly recognizing the first figure. "I knew you'd come back from me!" he grinned "That new conditioner must be working" he quickly whispered to Bumblebee. Kid Flash suddenly gulped as he recognized the other three figures.

"Um hey? Wha…what are you guys d-doin here?" he stuttered.

"What do you think kid?" the first one named Jay Garrick said.

"We're here for the wedding son," the second named Barry Allen said with an official tone.

"And we come down here for find you trapped in a closet" Wally West smiled.

"Sounds to me like someone needs a refresher course in molecular vibration" Jay smiled.

"But, but, but…" Kid Flash said doing his motor boat imitation.

"Wait!" Cyborg said "You're here for the wedding? Do you know if anyone else if here?"

"Well lets see, there's" Wally said quickly counting on his fingers "Hal Jordan, Kent Nelson, Hawk and Dove, Arthur Curry, Oliver Queen, the Hall's, Zatara…"

"Okay we get it every hero in the entire damn universe is attending this" Beast Boy grumbled.

"No, Doc Mid Nite and Rex Mason wouldn't be able to attend but I hear that Ted Kord might be there!" Jay smiled.

"But he's dead" Aqualad pointed out. Jay shrugged.

"Just about everyone is here for Raven and Robin's wedding" he said.

"Speaking of Robin where is he?" Barry asked scratching his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Romania.

"Please, please!" a cult member dressed in green begged backing towards a wall away from the ghostly cloaked figure who hovered above the ground moving slowly towards him "Get away from me! I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Only the guilty will suffer tonight Arthur Light and your fate hangs in the…" The Spectre stopped mid sentence, quickly snapping his fingers Arthur froze in his place and the Spectre teleported himself to Jump City to a certain bar.

"What a jerk" Red-X agreed as he and Raven discussed Robin over drinks.

"I know right" Raven hiccupped in her clearly drunken stupor "He's just such a…!"

"Rachel Roth!" the Spectre yelled appearing in the bar with a flash of light.

"Oh great! You again" Raven groaned "This was all your fault" she growled. Spectre snapped his fingers once again and Raven immediately snapped out of her drunken state.

"First of all!" Spectre said angrily turning to Red X "You may play the knight Jason Todd but I know well of your evil intentions, what you really wanted here is clear as day to me" he glared "You may not have done anything to warrant my wrath yet but at the rate your going you'll probably be seeing more of me quite soon. Secondly I don't think a married man like yourself should be trying to steal another mans woman"

"Married man" Red-X asked scratching his head "Well that would explain what I did on Spring Break" he shrugged turning back to his drink.

"And third! I don't think I have to explain my problem with you" he said pointing a gloved finger in Raven's direction. "I don't think I have to tell you again how imperative this wedding is!"

"I'm sorry" Raven mumbled "It's just I so sick or Robin treating me…"

"Spare me your self pity" Spectre said still angry "It seems you have issues with the Boy Wonder so you will have to take it up with him" with a wave of his hand Spectre teleported himself, Raven and Robin back to the black temporal plain. You'll sort it out here" Spectre said sternly before vanishing. Quickly piecing together what was going on, Robin sighed. If there was any time to come to even terms with Raven it was right here and now, he slowly started walking towards Raven and quickly tried to prepare what to say.

**Hope that was better than chapter 6, I'm still trying to figure out what direction to lead this story in, remember if you have any comments or suggestions on how to make this story better I would love to hear them! Until next time!**


	8. Getting Married and Already Married

**Chapter 8! Here it is! The big one! Well okay not really but it's kind of what I've been putting off writing since the beginning of the story. Why you may ask? Well to add flesh to the story that's why, or maybe I just like drama…if you can call it that. Anyway, enough about me, we can do the behind the scenes of DCfan100's fan fic's later until then here's is chapter 8!**

**Note: Yes, Bart Allen would be called Impule, my bad…again, but for the sake of story continuity lets just call him Kid Flash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans…and I'm being held at gun point being forced to write this. Lawyers, man they are vicious!**

Sensing his presence Raven turned around to see her 'fiancé' walking towards her. "What took you so long" she muttered.

"X trapped us in a closet" Robin said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"And Flash didn't just vibrate out?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow not buying the story.

"Hey he forgot he had that ability…for some reason…How about you?" He said quickly "Why didn't you come get us out, where were you?"

"Drinking" Raven answered bluntly.

"Okay" Robin said as if the situation just became a lot more awkward. He sighed for about the hundredth time that day "Listen, Rae" he began before stopping and again pondering how to say what he wanted. "Ever since this morning I've been acting…way out of line and…first of all I'd like to tell you I'm sorry. I know you don't really like the situation and I don't either but I think that we can make the best of it. Whining and crying about it is not going to help so, I guess what I'm trying to say is…I'm ready to devote my time to this and for the sake of our friendship I hope you will to" he finished with a smile hoping for at least a mildly positive reaction. To his surprise he found himself suddenly in Raven's arm.

"If you're in this then so am I" she said returning his smile.

* * *

"Felix Faust! He's the one who supplied the artifacts! He's the one you want!" the cult member Arthur Light cried out "Please, leave me alone!"

"That's all I needed to hear" Spectre said and with a quick wave of his hand, summoned skeleton arms to shoot up from the ground and drag the cult member away "Now it's only fitting that you suffer for your crimes and join your master in the after life" he said as he watched the man scream in terror as his waist disappeared below the ground as the skeletons continued to drag him down. Suddenly, the Spectre snapped to attention and checked the cosmic clock which read 8004: 161, 20 A.C (existing outside time and space remember?) "Already?" he asked himself. "That was fast" With a quick thought Spectre was back in the black temporal plain.

"You've come to an agreement then?" he asked in his usual deep gravely voice. The two nodded and smiled as Robin let a hand rest on Raven's shoulder.

"Don't get to comfortable boy blunder" Raven said lightly with a small smirk although she allowed him to keep his arm on her shoulder.

"Good" he said giving a slow nod of his head transporting them back to the bar while altering the memories of everyone inside (save Red X, Raven and Robin) so that they would forget that they'd ever seen the Spectre and to think that it had only been the three quietly drinking in the bar. "I pray that you keep it that way" the Spectre finished as he started to fade away.

"Wait!" Red X called out "Who was it? Who did I marry?"

"It is against my nature as the Spirit of Vengeance to reveal all the details, I can however tell you that she is among you mortals…"

"Damn, that rules out Secret" Red X muttered. "**She **is a chick and not a dude right?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, your wife is a female" Spectre sighed.

"Good, for a second there I thought I might have actually, well you know. Can you tell me anything else?"

"She is among the ranks of you heroes and villains and is also a teenager" Spectre sighed.

"Then I've got to find her so I can explain that I was drunk and quickly divorce her…" Red X looked back up at the Spectre who was glaring down at him.

"Or you know buy a house in the suburbs and settle down to go work in an office cubical, that works to"

"I know full well what your intentions are" Spectre glared "But you wife already has a young child with her. Your child Jason Todd"

"Wait! What? How old is the kid?"

"Four months" The Spectre answered casually.

"So it was the spring break **last **year! I cannot believe this! Oh my Go…" he looked back up at the hovering spirit. "oodness this outrageous is not?"

"I will be watching you Jason Todd" Spectre said before disappearing.

"Ah Man! What am I going to do? I was ready to just abandon my wife, after all she probably doesn't remember we even got married but now she's got a kid! I can't walk away from this. It goes against my set of horribly disfigured morals" Red X groaned.

"I'm sure you'll think of something" Raven drawled in her usual monotone.

"Jason Todd?" Robin practically shouted.

"Hey keep it down will ya?" Red X asked "Remember, it's called a secret identity"

"What happened to you?" he asked in shock. "We all thought you were dead when…"

"Yeah, yeah, Joker, warehouse, beat me senseless with a crowbar, blew up the warehouse, Batman finds me dead angst, angst, angst, Ra's Al Ghul, Lazarus Pit, Boom! I don't need a recap"

"Robin!" a familiar female voice said from the door way. The three looked up to see Starfire and the rest of the titans, minus Kid Flash.

"Hey dude!" Cyborg called walking in and quickly taking a seat "So how did it go?" he asked looking directly at Robin with anticipation.

"Well we have both decided that we're in this together" Raven smiled. Everyone at the table, minus Beast Boy gave a sigh of relief.

"Good to hear" Cyborg smiled "Now what do you say we have a little celebration? Drinks are on me" he grinned.

"Thanks man, but I'm going to have to pass" Robin said tiredly. "It's been a long day and the only thing I really want to do now is sleep"

"Same here" Raven said.

"In a hotel or the tower, I mean if it's a hotel then the noise is obviously going to tip people off to what's going on but then the tower is pretty far away and if your having those types of urges now then…" the archer started.

"Speedy!" everyone yelled.

"What? I'm sorry but you guys make this too easy for me!"

"That's okay man" Cyborg sighed turning back to Robin "You guys just go on ahead. You definitely deserve a rest"

"Cool, we'll see you tomorrow then" he grinned waving goodbye as he and Raven walked out of the bar.

"Well with all the guests here I wouldn't be surprised if they get stopped on the street a lot more tonight" Aqualad said.

"That's it!" Red X said standing up quickly causing the others to look over at him.

"What's it?" Beast Boy asked.

"The Spectre said that my wife was among the heroes and villains and was a teenager. She's bound to be at the wedding, all I have to do is find her there!" There's was simple silence for a moment.

"You're married?" Bumblebee asked.

**Well, there you have it. Hope it was okay, as always, suggestions, comments and constrictive criticism are always welcome. Next time, Batman and the gang arrive in Jump City! Until next time!**


	9. Of Ex's and Evil

**Chapter 9! Thanks again for all your reviews! You guys rock! Anyway, this chapter is kind of filler, it does move some of the sub plots along and tie up some loose ends but it doesn't really develop the main plot. Sorry about that, but don't worry, the next chapter will push the plot along more. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, or Batgirl or Wonder Woman, or Green Lantern, or the Challengers of the...ugh you know what, lets just say I don't own DC comics.**

"Jason Todd?" Batgirl yelled flying into rage and leaping towards him with her leg extended immediately connecting with Red X's surprised face.

"I think I'll go get the door" Kid Flash said referring to the doorbell that had just sounded and quickly running away before things got any more ugly.

"Barbara? Is that you?" X asked looking up in shock and she punched him again in the face breaking his nose.

"Yep it's you" he moaned.

"Hey easy!" Robin said quickly running over to the two. "What's going on?"

"We used to date until one night we were out at a club I found him" she stopped looking over at May Y Menos who were staring at her "well you know, doing it with one of my friends! We'd been together for nine months Todd!" she yelled back in his face.

"Oh you're still mad about that?" he sighed looking relieved. "Good for a second I thought you might be the one with the kid"

"The one with a kid? Oh then do you still think I'm a (the language of this next sentence has been deemed to profane for a T rated story) and that my father is next?" she shouted getting wide eyed glances from everyone "His words when we broke up, not mine. And what exactly do you mean by, the one with the kid?"Red X groaned, how had he gotten into this situation? Ah yes, he remembered he'd taken the carrot tops offer to stay at the Titans Tower…

_Flashback to last night at the bar_

"Could it be Arrowette?" Starfire asked preparing to write down the name in a note book.

"I don't know," Red X said scratching his head "Put her in the maybe column"

"I cannot believe this" Beast Boy grumbled, as the gang sat inside the bar watching Red X try and guess who his wife could be.

"Still not over your girlfriend dumping you for the second most handsome guy with the second most awesome hairstyle?" Speedy asked with mock pity running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, one she was not girlfriend…" Beast Boy began. "And two, I was not dumped. It was the avenging wrath of God and the bat that came along and screwed everything up"

"Well are you just going to sit there and whine or do something about it?" Aqualad asked.

"What can I do about it?" Beast Boy groaned. "If she doesn't marry its Armageddon"

"Say BB" Cyborg said sitting down beside his friend "Sometimes there are things in life you just can't control and when those things come along, like this for instance, you've got to learn to go with it. Like we were trying to drill into Robin's head, instead of crying about it, try to make the best of the situation"

"I guess your right" Beast Boy sighed "It's just…well I really liked her"

"Come on" Cyborg smiled giving Beats Boy a quick pat on the back, "I think Rob had the right idea, it's late and we really should be heading home"

"Yeah" Bumblebee yawned "We probably should"

"What are we going to do about him?" Beast Boy asked casting a glance over at Red X who was sitting with Starfire.

"Okay so there were about eighty six female heroes and villains in Los Angles for spring break, thats a good start" Red X continued.

"Say X" Speedy called causing Red X to look up. "You got a place to bunk tonight?"

"No, why?" he answered back casually.

"You wanna stay with us for awhile?"

"Uh…won't it…"

"Make us liable to prosecution for harboring a fugitive? Yes, but we already got two crooks in the tower what's one more?" Speedy shrugged.

"Two crooks?" Cyborg asked suspiciously.

"Cheshire and me" Speedy sighed "Apparently in Houston it is illegal to shoot a buffalo out of a two story window, force a monkey to smoke a cigarette or carry an ice cream cone in your hip pocket…and I did all three" Red X shrugged.

"Why not?"

_End of Flashback_

So now here he was getting his face punched by one of his ex girlfriends. He'd just woken up and walked out into the Titans living room without his mask on and was immediately attacked.

"Uh it turns out that I'm married and that I've got a kid" Red X shrugged.

"But you have no idea who she is" Barbara said letting him go.

"Pretty much" he confirmed.

"I almost pity you" she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey I'm not the one still mad about a break up that happened a long time ago"

"You told me you loved me three times that night and fifteen minuets later what do I find? Then about six days later I had to go to your funeral and cry for my ex who I hadn't seen since the breakup"

"Aww, so you do care" Red X smiled getting another punch to the face.

"Um, hey guys!" Kid Flash said from the doorway. "Look who's here!" he smiled and Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl entered the room.

"Hello Robin" Wonder Woman greeted "It's great to see…"

"Wait" Wonder Girl said cutting her off and glancing over at Red X who was holding his nose. "Jason Todd?" she yelled flying towards him with her fist curled up ready to punch him as hard as she could.

* * *

"Not as far as I know, Tala has had deilngs with..."

"Phantom Stranger!" Bruce shouted from the other end as the line went dead as he, Tim and Alfred all sat quietly on the Wayne Enterprises Jet which was currently traveling to Jump City.

"Sorry, I ran out of quarters there, but he has had dealings with some rouge checkmate agents but not Ares of Hades"

"Thank you for your time" Bruce nodded before hanging up.

"And that would be?" Tim asked.

"Phantom Stranger, he says that the seven deadly sins are still locked up inside the rock of eternity and that Tala is not up to anything on a huge scale meaning that my first guess was correct. The church of Trigon is behind this, but in order to loosen a seal of that magnitude…they'd have to have someone extremely powerful within there ranks"

"Nekron?" Tim suggested. "And why is a nearly omnipotent being calling you from a pay phone in new york?" Bruce just shrugged and answered Tim's first question.

"Possibly, I'll talk to the Spectre as soon as I get the chance" he sighed as Alfred gave a quick chuckle. "Something amusing Alfred?" Bruce asked.

"Apparently" Alfred smiled holding up the newspaper "The media has caught wind of the engagement. And this has renewed debate in Washington between politicians and government officials to see if heroes can be capable parents"

"Speaking of government officials, do you think Commissioner Gordon's already there?" Tim piped up.

"Probably" Bruce said taking the newspaper from Alfred and looking it over "he left about eighteen hours before us"

"I doubt that anyone will be attacking the city for awhile, just about every major hero is attending as well as plenty of government officials" Alfred smiled.

"True" Bruce said breaking into a rare smile, "I pity the villain who tries to attack Jump City at this time"

* * *

_"Jekenhou Hakke_ Rokujuu Yonsho! I have no idea what that means but it sounds cool" Control Freak laughed manically from inside his giant robot that looked stunningly similar to a certain yellow auto bot transformer, making it strike a pose only to be clobbered once again by Hawkgirl's mace and have a large chunk of the torso ripped off causing the robot to falls backwards. Hawkgirl continued to attack the downed robot pounding most of it into scrap metal.

"Alright, alright, he's down" Guy Gardner said flying in and extracting Control Freak from his robots remains with his green power ring. "Let's leave this mooch for the cops"

"Is it just me or are they crazier here than they are in Gotham?" Hawkman asked as he flew down towards Hawkgirl.

"They're probably crazier" a voice said from behind him.

"Ace Morgan" Hawkgirl said as she and Hawkman turned around to greet the hero and his team

"So the Challenger's of the Unknown are here to?" Hawkman asked.

"Isn't everyone?" Firestorm asked flying in alongside Guy Gardner.

"My thoughts exactly" a large booming voice said as Captain Marvel entered the scene.

"Hey cap!" Hawkgirl called "Your sister here to?"

"Yeah, I think she went up to that 't' tower to congratulate…."

"Jason Todd?" Mary Marvel's voice yelled from inside the Titans Tower.

"Not again!" Red X yelled.

**Well there you have it. Not one of my best chapters and I could use your ideas or suggestions if you have any! So please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter! Until then, TTFN my friends!**


	10. Have I Married You Before?

**Chapter 10! This is probably going to be my last chapter for awhile, I'm going back to the U.K and I'm not going to be able to write for quite some time. So just a heads up. Anyway, this chapter gets a little crackish at points but most of it is grounded in reality so it's not to bad…I hope. As always, your comments, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, I do now own Teen Titans, I do not own Teen Titans and a happy new year…uh, whatever.**

About a day later most of the hero community had arrived. Most were staying in motels around the city but some of the heroes that were closer to the titans got to stay in the tower. Currently the titan's tower was packed with other heroes that were meeting there to congratulate the two birds or just to chat with some friends they hadn't seen for awhile. Red Star was talking with Starfire, Robin and Raven were talking with some of the older married heroes and Robin (the Tim Drake version) was dancing across the room singing

"_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me!__  
__Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me!__  
__Dont cha, dont cha__!__"_

"Okay" Batgirl sighed as she followed the hyperactive Tim Drake "Who gave him coffee?"

"As one of the three great sages of strong would say 'That was totally pointless and made my brain throw up'" Speedy said shaking his head watching the kid of caffeine.

"Speedy" Green Arrow said from behind his old partner.

"What crack, I don't have any crack, I wouldn't know anything about the crack" Speedy said wide eyed and innocently.

"Hand it over" Green Arrow said sternly.

"I told you, I quit years ago, I have a new addiction now, geez keep up with the times Ollie" Speedy said scoffing slightly.

"Speedy" Green Arrow began with sigh "One day you're going to accomplish great things kid." He said patting him on the back "But until that day, take these pills" he said slipping a bottle into Speedy's hand.

"But…but…but" Speedy stuttered.

"I mean it young man" Green Arrow said walking away.

"Dang meds always keeping me down" Speedy grumbled.

* * *

"Look at them" Spectre sighed from inside a window in the temporal plain.

"Raven and Robin?" Batman asked with a slight grin creeping onto his face.

"Indeed" Spectre agreed "They have handled themselves in this situation most impressively" Batman simply gave a small nod and continued to watch. "I sense pride in you" Spectre said glancing over at Batman "And I will admit, you have every right to be"

"He's certainly handled himself better than I would have" Batman smiled.

"Unfortunately, this meeting was called to discuss a much graver issue." Spectre said his eyes narrowing again.

"Right" Batman sighed the smile vanishing as he turned back towards the spirit of vengeance.

* * *

"Say Donna?" Raven asked.

"Yeah?" Wonder Girl asked looking up.

"Where's Cassie? Isn't she coming?"

"Oh yeah, she just had a few family matters to attended to, but she'll be here" Donna assured her.

"In the meantime" Kara grinned "Let's talk about your fiancée!"

"Yeah! Where did he take you on your first date?" Mary Marvel asked.

"How'd you meet him?" Donna said eagerly.

"Is he a good kisser?" Zantana asked walking over towards the girls. The other teens looked at her strangely, "What?" Zantana asked "I'm a kid at heart"

Unfortunately, the boys were asking Robin the same questions…well sort of. "So did you get in her drawers yet" Superboy joked.

"Yeah, tell us about that girl!" Speedy smiled.

"Speedy, you know perfectly well what happened with me and Raven" Robin sighed.

"It's a good story, tell it again" he grinned as music started to play.

"Fine, _Summer Lovin, had me a blast_" Robin started to sing.

"_I don't know it just happened so fast_" Raven answered from where she was sitting with the girls.

"_I met a girl crazy for me_"

"_And I thought, dammit, he's as stupid as can be_"

"_Oh well oh well ah, Tell me more, tell me more, did you get very far?" _Speedy sang.

"_Tell me more, tell me more, like does he have a car?" _Kara asked also in song.

"Wait a minuet" Raven said piecing together what was going on and ending the musical number "Speedy! Put down the guitar"

"Well that's it!" Red X groaned crumpling up his list and throwing it into the waste basket. "I've asked every girl here and not one of them is my 'wife'"

"Cassie!" Donna greeted as the new wonder girl walked in.

"Hey" Cassie greeted "Sorry, I'm late, you know how it is with the kid here and all"

"Kid?" Red X asked walking over to the two taking off his mask.

"Jason?" Cassie asked in surprise. "You're the one who got me knocked up" she said he tone taking an angry turn.

"Have I knocked you up before?" Red X asked with a raised eyebrow just wanting to confirm that it was really her.

"Yes, you've knocked me up before!" Cassie said.

"You got her knocked up?" Donna asked angrily.

"Well I couldn't knock you up so I knocked her up" Red X said sheepishly.

"Who's knocking who up?" Speedy asked. "And can I watch?". Cheshire poked him in the side indicating for him to knock it off, "Ugh, fine" he sighed "Can we join?" he asked earning his a punch to the face from just about everyone present.

"Typical" he mumbled from the floor.

"She's practically like my little sister and you got her pregnant and then walked out on her?"

"How was I supposed to know that I got married and got her pregnant?" Red X said defensively.

"Wait, you married her?"

"You married me?"

"Yes! I married you!"

"Can I…"

"Shut Up!" Everyone yelled at Speedy.

"Well, that would explain the wedding ring" Cassie muttered.

"Wait I thought the Spectre said that my wife wasn't an immortal" Red X said stopping to think.

"We'll my dad was a god my mom was a mortal" Cassie sighed.

"Wait" Speedy said from the floor "How can we be sure that's your son?"

"He's got Jason's eyes" Raven drawled in her monotone. "He's definitely your son" she nodded.

**And there you have it, next chapter, Jason has to face an angry Donna and Diana, Raven and Robin get a little closer and Spectre and Batman take on the church of Trigon. Until then, comments, constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome! And just a side not if you didn't know the little song in the middle is based on the song 'summer nights' from the musical Grease. **


	11. Revelation

**Chapter 11, sorry sorry sorry for the super long wait. Really, I've got no excuse. I'm still visiting relatives so I still won't be able to update as often as I used to but I will when I get the chance. And on a side note, 'Marrying A Traffic Light' is officially my most popular story ever! 70 reviews, 4612 hits, 25 favorites and 41 alerts! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing or adding the story to your favorites or alert list. Seriously, you guys rock! Now, I know you didn't come hear to read statistics or about my summer so here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't include this in chapter 7 and now the lawyers have sicked Deadpool on me so I've got to write this really fast to avoid detection! I do not own Teen Titans!**

"Aren't you done toying with them yet mortal?" The Spectre asked with a bored tone as Batman knocked another cultist dressed in red into the wall beside him before back flipping, opening a capsule on his utility belt and throwing some knock out pellets on the ground causing the remaining cultist to slump over on the ground unconcious.

"I don't see you helping out that much" Batman said casually stepping over the bodies of the cultists, heading towards and examining a ancient stone door. Batman examined the markings, shook his head and stepped back motioning for the Spectre to step forward.

"Deciding the ultimate of souls takes time" Spectre sighed closing his eyes and removing the supernatural defenses from the door and waving it open.

"I thought these doors were designed to keep Trigon and his followers out, not us" Batman grumbled.

"We don't have much of a choice, if they find that scroll we've got twelve hours maximum to seal to portal" Spectre scowled observing his settings as he floated into a large ancient library.

"How could they have found a way to speed up the process?" Batman sighed.

"Destiny has many suprises in store" Spectre stated simply.

"And I suppose one of these suprises was having my parents killed?" Batman said narrowing his eyes while walking over to one of the walls and examining a scroll. Spectre nearly snorted as he turned towards another wall and began to search them.

"I would expect a mortal to understand these things"

"ego dico in rex rgis ex Infantia" a voice shouted from behind the two as they sighed and turned around to see a cultist summon two stone warriors from the ground.

"Typical" they said in unison.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Where have you been?" Black Canary yelled in her fiancees face._

_"Uh," Green Arrow began sheepishly "My bachelor party?" he asked hopefully._

_"For three days?" Canary glared "Do you know how many friends and relatives flew over here to see us at our wedding?"_

_"I'm afraid to ask" Arrow said hesitantly._

_"87!" Black Canary shouted._

_"Well at least they all got to add to there frequent flyer miles" Green Arrow shrugged with a nervous chuckle._

_End of Flashback_

"That's when she punched me in the face" Green Arrow sighed.

"And so the lesson of this story is to never be late for your wedding" Mister Miracle smiled patting Green Arrow on the back as the other married men in the circle laughed.

"Okay" Robin said slowly.

"Now let me tell you the story of how I first met my wife" Green Lantern Alan Scott began.

"Sorry guys but have any of you seen Tim?" Batgirl asked quickly.

"He said something about mountain dew and ran off" Jar Garrick said.

"Oh crap, I've gotta go find him" Batgirl moaned.

"I'll come with you" Robin said quickly waving goodbye to the other guys.

"Getting bored?" Batgirl asked while quickly maneuvering through the crowd.

"You have no idea. All they do is keep talking about the funny things they did with there wives" he said shaking his head.

"Well you probably have some of those stories to tell in about twenty years" Batgirl smiled.

"Oh come on Babs..." Robin began.

"I'm serious" she said, turning around still with a large grin on her face. "Much later your kids are going to ask you 'Dad how did you meet..."

"You starting to act like Speedy" Robin sighed.

"No seriously" Batgirl said with a smirk on her face "I know you two both decided to go ahead and do this but you can't tell me that you don't feel anything for her"

"Yes, shes a valued teema..."

"Before you finish that sentence Richard" Batgirl said holding her hand up "Think back to all the times you've been together. Finding out about her past, watching her become the portal, saving her from Trigon"

"How do you know about that?"

"Beast Boy has a blog, now shut up and listen. What do you think of Raven's looks?"

"Well she's a beautiful girl but there is..."

"You really are dense. How do you feel around her?"

"Well...relieved I guess?"

"Relieved?"

"That finally there's someone who understands me...someone who when I can feel comfortable with...wishing I could spend much more time with her" Robin finished slowly.

"Can you still tell me you don't feel any romantic attraction to her?" Batgirl smirked and Robin shook his head.

"Now was that so hard?" Batgirl asked with a smile.

"Well it's only you Babs" Robin shrugged. Batgirl just shrugged and pointed behind Robin where Raven was standing.

* * *

"Can we put the swords down and just discuss this like civilized men...err...women?" A battered and bruised Red X asked pleadingly. "I think my bodies had enough torture for one day"

"You're right maybe we did over react a tad" Wonder Woman said lowering her weapons.

"I guess so, but he's still going to have to meet her parents right?" Wonder Girl asked.

"Oh yes of course" Wonder Woman nodded.

"Uh, whose her parents?" Red X asked.

"Dr. Helena Sandsmark and Zeus." Cassie said placing her head in her hands.

"Crap"

**So there you have it. Not my best work but I'm pressed for time here. Sorry if it sucks and if it is short. Anyway, suggestions, constructive critisism and questions are always welcome. Please review and tell me what you thought and I'll see you next time!**


	12. Lets Call It Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm back again. Sorry for the extremely long wait, but I'm back now right? I don't know how good I still am at this so I apologize if the chapter sucks. Anywho, I want to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed or put this on your alert and/or favorites list! So as always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I *dodges bullets* do not own *ducks* own BTBATB! Happy now stupid lawyers?**

"Have fun" Batgirl smiled, turning around and leaving the two alone.

"Crap" Robin muttered turning around and seeing Raven standing there with her usual emotionless expression on her face leaning up against the wall. "Um, hi" he said sheepishly.

"So you like me because I'm normal?" Raven asked in her monotone voice with her arms crossed.

"Well…" Robin began.

"Or am I just here to relieve your tension?" She continued with a raised eyebrow.

"Raven listen, what I'm feeling is…"

"Is the equivalent of a school yard crush" Raven continued to drawl. "You aren't in love with me. If it was up to you I'd probably be your last choice as..."

"Well what about you?" Robin suddenly interrupted and slowly taking a step towards her. "What do you feel about me?"

"Well, you're…you're a great friend" Raven said having been caught off guard by the question.

"No, I said you were a good friend and valued teammate" Robin said moving even closer "Remember the time we spent together before we killed Trigon? Did you feel anything then?" Raven could feel a small bead of sweat move down her face as Robin moved his face closer to hers. "Now ask yourself the same question that Barbara asked me, How do you feel around me?" his face was so close now that Raven could feel his breath on her neck. She shuddered unconciously and Robin gave a small smile "Maybe we both have a little crush on each other" he grinned before pulling away and walking back down the hall leaving a stunned and silent Raven behind.

* * *

Almost immediately after the conversation Raven rushed to her room and had quickly shut the door behind her before taking a deep breath. "Hey Raven" came the all too familiar voice of the Emerald Archers ex-partner from outside the room.

"What do you want Speedy?" she groaned.

"You okay in there?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she said suspiciously.

"The refrigerator blew up in my face along with a couple of light bulbs just like when Bumblebee blows out the entire city's power grid when plugging in the Christmas lights. Then I saw you flying back to your room faster than Aqualad moves when I fill his costume with tuna. I just want to know are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not" Raven sighed slumping down onto the floor.

"Okay, what happened with you and Robin?" he asked in a voice that sounded a little to happy.

"I'm frustrated" she said at last. She found she didn't really care how Speedy knew she had just talked to Robin, she didn't care why he wanted to help, the only thought that was running through her head was why she was suddenly having feelings for Robin. "When I agreed to make the best of this, I promised that I would let it go beyond a good friendship. And now…now I'm just not sure."

"Now you're just being stubborn. If you insist on having your way it can result in problems when you and Robin have s…" Speedy sighed.

"Speedy, one more remark like that and I'll show you what they call 'Justifiable Homicide'" Raven said dangerously.

"Okay, okay, you know what usually helps me clear my mind? A drink at the bar" Speedy said confidently.

"You're right" Raven said opening the door and stepping out "That would help"

"Great!" Speedy grinned starting to follow her.

"**You're** staying here though! I'm not paying for your drinks again" she smirked as Speedy slumped over in disappointment.

"Cheshire better give me back my wallet soon" Speedy grumbled. "Just don't get drunk" he called after her, and then shook his head. "Of course she's going to get drunk, what was I thinking?"

* * *

"So we can't just go in?" Red X asked looking at Mount Olympia.

"Of course not" Cassie said rolling her eyes "These are the Greek gods, you're dealing with here. And you want an audience with Zeus nonetheless."

"You're more likely to be blasted on the spot" Wonder Girl said, clearly bored.

"But you're his daughter, if he's you're father can't you just walk in?"

"It doesn't work like that. I may be a demigod and a daughter of Zeus but I've never actually met him. He seems to have more important things to do up there" Cassie grumbled.

"Oh…ugh why am I here again?" Red X asked with a sigh.

"I don't know" Cassie began sarcastically "Maybe because some low down, dirty, rotten slimy, filthy disgusting, pervert, decided to get me pregnant!"

I'm picking up some tension here" Cassie just glared at him. "So how long are we going to be here?"

"Anywhere from three hours to three months"

"Hmm, so you wanna make out while we wait?" Needless to say, Jason still has the mark today from where they hit him.

* * *

"Did anyone just hear that?" Cyborg asked.

"Sounded like someone getting slapped" Beast Boy

"Young Jason is in pain, terrible pain" Batgirl said with a hand on her head "I hope they slap him again" she smiled with an evil grin.

"Okay" Cyborg said backing away slightly "Attention everyone!" he shouted. "We need to start wedding preparations now! Can I get any volunteers to help out?" Every hand in the room went up. "Great, then uh…um…"

"Alfred, could you please find some friends to help with the food, Kara would you go find Raven, and the Question could I ask you to find Robin. When my friends arrive, Black Canary, you and I will help Raven find a dress and Green Arrow and the Mister Miracle; you'll help Robin with a suit." Starfire said suddenly.

"Hawk Woman can you, Green Lantern and Captain Marvel go pick up the wedding decorations?" Batgirl asked.

"Sure but what color should they be?" Hawk Woman asked.

"Blue and Black" Starfire said immediately.

"Did you really need to ask" Batgirl smiled.

"This is going to be one depressing wedding" Hawk Woman said flying off.

"And can someone go find Reverend McCay?" Batgirl asked.

"I am worried" Starfire said "What if I sent them for the wrong colors"

"Eh, who cares, Batman's payin for it" Batgirl shrugged.

"How'd you two take charge like that all of a sudden?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I've been planning my wedding since I was like five so I guess it was just…" Batgirl stopped trying to find the right word.

"Instinct! Come new friend, we shall see friend Alfred make the raisin scones!" Starfire smiled dragging Batgirl after Alfred.

"Raisin scones?" Tim asked wide eyed.

"I told you no more sugar!" Batgirl said glaring at him.

"Okay, we'll just leave this to you guys then" Cyborg said mostly to himself.

**Well how was that? Hopefully it was better that I thought it was. I'm trying to move the story along as fast as possible. Okay now for some little bits of information, everyone who wanted to see more of drunk Raven? Well she'll definitely be around in the next chapter, and Reverend McCay is the preacher from the Kingdom Come series. Hope this chapter was okay, although I'd love to hear what you thought. So please review! If it sucked, review and tell me why, if it was good, review and tell me what I could do better. In short…review! Until next time.**


	13. Damn Feelings

**Hey! I'm back again! Sorry for the wait...again, Schools back and I came back to find that just about every bit of spanish I learned last year I'd lost this year. So you can imagine how thrilling that was, but I'm back now and ready to write chapter 13. You know how hard it was for me to write drunk Raven? Hard, thats how hard...well never mind. As always suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! And once again thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this story on their favorites or alert list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, lets just leave it at that.**

"Vos ero iuguolo per diabolus" a cultist chanted placing a hand on the ground and summoning two hideous looking creatures.

"Any time Spectre!" Batman yelled, backflipping and throwing a few explosives at the approaching demons that the latest cultist had summoned. Spectre nodded, placed one last seal onto the scroll that was hovering in front of him before quickly turning around and shooting towards the creatures, shoving his hands into them and pulling a black organ out of their chests. The creatures stopped dead in there tracks before slowly being absorbed by the ground. "And they'd be?" Batman asked.

"Demons" Spectre growled.

"Someone really wants this portal" Batman sighed, rubbing his eyes as if he'd not slept in days. "Did you seal it?" he asked suddenly, his voice returning to his usual serious monotone.

"Here you are" Spectre said, handing him the scroll "I've placed all the barriers on this that I am allowed. Nevertheless, guard it with your life. Beyond this point I cannot intervene, I've been told that I've interfered to much already. This marriage must take place, sealing the main portal will prevent Trigon or anyone else from freeing him until the very end. Good luck mortal" Batman merely nodded in response. Spectre gave another wave of his hand and transported Batman back to Jump City before fading away.

* * *

"Come on kid" Green Arrow laughed outside the dressing room.

"Do I have to?" Robin groaned. "Can't we just go with the traditional suit and be done with it?"

"Yes, and no. Now come on out. Don't make me sic Black Canary on you" Green Arrow sighed.

"Come on, it can't be that bad" Mr. Miracle encouraged. Robin groaned and stepped out dressed in the tradition Thanaragian wedding costume that Hawkman had suggested. "Okay, I take that back"

"What are those metal plates on the back?" Green Arrow asked.

"I don't know, wing decorations maybe?" Robin answered

"Well I don't know, it could be nice, you know maybe if we just combed your hair to once side and..."

"DO...NOT...TOUCH...MY HAIR" Robin said waving a fist dangerously in front of Green Arrows face.

"Okay, so thats another suit crossed off the list, what's next?" Mr. Miracle asked consulting his clip board.

"A more modern suit designed by Joe Kerr" Green Arrow said holding up something that resembled a multi colored clown costume.

"I hate you all" Robin grumbled taking the suit and going back into the dressing room. Suddenly, Speedy ran up beside him and leaned up against the wall trying to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to try and say something before Robin stopped him

"Speedy, I know what you're going to ask. You just came here to beg me for cash so here!" Robin said grumpily handing him his wallet and walking back into the dressing room.

"Um, okay" Speedy said looking at the wallet in his hands "That works, thanks dude! Oh and by the way your fiancee went to get herself drunk"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"This shouldn't be that hard" Supergirl mumbled to herself from the sky in Jump City. She'd been assigned to find Raven but so far she'd had no luck, even with her X-Ray vision. "Wait a minute" she said quickly to herself looking into a bar. A figure that resembled Raven, sitting at top a table with a bottle in his/her hand. "Nah" Supergirl said shaking her head. There was no way that was Raven.

Meanwhile, Inside the Bar

"I hate you Robin" Raven slurred as she took another swallow of her...well at this point she really don't know what she was drinking. "I hate you for making me feel like this" she groaned whacking her head on the table.

"Jim said you might be here" said a calm voice behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked sounding disgusted as the old white haired man sat down beside her.

"I'm Norman McCay" he smiled "I was asked to do your wedding"

"Oh...Thanks" she shrugged.

"So tell me, what's a girl like you doing here when she should be preparing for one of the most important days of her life?"

"Sorting out my damn feelingsssss" Raven slurred before taking another large swallow.

"Hows that working out for you?" McCay grinned.

"Horrible, I know someone up there hates me or something"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because" Raven groaned before lowering her voice to a whisper "I think I'm really in love with this guy"

**Sorry if drunk Raven wasn't as good as you expected, buts it hard to write drunk people. Maybe it's just me. And if you're wondering, McCay is reffering to 'Jim Corrigan', the Spectres alter ego. Anyway, now it's time for the shameless advertising part of the story. If you just can't wait for the next chapter in the story well I do have a few other multi-chaptered RobXRae humor/romance fics that you might like. Shameless advertising ends here, so anyway, thanks for reading and as usual suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. **


	14. My ex just helped me!

**Chapter 14...wow, I never thought this story would last this long and yet here we are. Anyway, I'm back with the next chapter. So I won't keep you waiting with the boring authors note anymore I'll just give the usual 'suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!' thing. Also thanks again to everyone who reviewed you guys are seriously awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and you probably do not own teen titans. If on the off hand chance that you do own teen titans then why the #$! was is cancelled?**

"Robin" Cyborg began.

"Cy, my fiancee is out there possibly drunk..." Robin said grabbing his utility belt, snapping it to his belt and walking swiftly towards the door.

"Translation: she's so drunk that to get her in bed all you'd..." Speedy started not looking up from the magazine he was reading.

"We have people out searching for her right now" Cyborg interrupted while glaring at Speedy. "Man, we've got a lot of stuff to prepare and we need you here for it."

"She's out there Cyborg and I can't just leave my future wife out there because..." Robin stopped just short of finishing his sentence right in front of the door while Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Because what?" he asked as the others in the room looked over at the two suddenly interested in there conversation.

"Because love her" Robin said firmly opening the door "And I need to make sure that she's safe"

"Well finally you admi..." Cyborg smirked.

"And you're coming along to help"

"Wait, what?" He asked as Robin grabbed him and pulled him out the door.

"Finally he admits it out loud" Batgirl smiled.

"After thirteen chapters of density" Speedy agreed.

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

* * *

"Careful with that Cap" Hawk Woman said sternly.

"Just tell me where you want this thing" Captain Marvel said who was actually sweating from the weight of the very large crates he was carrying. "And what do you have in here anyway? Nth Metal?"

"If it was Nth Metal I wouldn't need you here now would I?" Hawk Woman smiled. Captain Marvel just gave her a confused look before she remembered that he was still just an eight year old. "Because the gravitational properties disrupt the...never mind."

"So what do you have in here? Imperium walkers, Starro clones, the remains off..."

"Wedding decorations" she said quickly. "And you can set them right...here" she said choosing a spot in front of the tower.

"Feels pretty heavy to be just wedding decorations" he grumbled drooping the extremely heavy crates, most of which landed on his feet causing him to let loose a few choice words. "Dogone Tarnation it all!" (Being the uber good guy he is means only using words in his uber good guy eight year old vocabulary)

"Finally" Green Lantern said checking off the materials that the two had brought from his checklist.

"Where's all the decorations that you brought?" Hawk Woman asked.

"We agreed that we'll be holding the wedding at Jump City Cathedral so I had the Martian and Captain Atom take the stuff over there"

"Oh, okay" Hawk Woman shrugged "Come on Cap" she said motioning to the boxes.

"Aw, Come on!" Captain Marvel groaned.

* * *

"And you think you're qualified to be a parent? Seriously?" Red X yelled towards the high greek god Zeus. Cassie placed her head in her hands and groaned, they were do dead. She watched in horror as her father and...ahem, acquaintance argued with each other. How had she gotten in this situation...oh yeah...

_Flashback_

"It's official, the gods have declared that we are permitted to enter." Wonder Woman said as the gates to mountain opeaned and the four started up the giant steps that lead to olympus.

"Now remember," Cassie hissed "Just let us do the talking"

"Whatever" Red X sighed back "I just hope I can leave this place with my head intact" as they entered the enormous throne room.

"Why have you brought a mortal into the courts of the gods Diana?" Zeus asked sounding bored.

"Your most excellent, great, awe inspiring, amazing, supreme ruler and majesty" Wonder Woman stated while bowing "Your daughter was pregnant with a child and we have brought the mortal who is responsible"

"Another failure, not surprising" he mumbled "Step forward my child" Zeus sighed motioning towards Cassie.

"Yes sir?" she asked looking towards the floor.

"You have once again shamed the family, taken up my valuable time, but I shall let you go unharmed once again, leave Olympus shamed so that..."

"What!" came Red X's voice.

"Oh crap" Wonder Girl muttered.

"Did you let us in, did you give us an audience just to tell her that she's not good to you, then just dismiss her and force us out after we waited like ten hours to get in?"

"Listen to me mortal!" Zeus boomed.

"No you listen to me!" Red X interrupted taking several steps forward "I've heard the whole you're not even worthy routine and I'm frankly sick of people like you. Do you even care about her?"

"She is a demigod I do not have time..."

"She's your freakin daughter asshole" Red X shouted as Wonder Woman paled visibly. "And yet you show no concern for anything she does and you are the supreme greek god! I may be a half crazed, womanizing, criminal psychopath but at least I take responsibility for my actions, my mistakes and deal with all my problems. Like when the Joker left me in a ware house and blew me up did...Okay bad example. The point is that I don't think you're even good enough to call her you're daughter. She needs people that actually care about her like..." he motioned to the two other amazons "Like Diana and Wonder Girl and you know...maybe to some extent me."

"What would you have me do mortal?"

"I don't know, how about respect her, act like a god should. But you treat her like dirt, tell her to leave and that she's taking up your time..."

Which brings us back to our current situation

"And you think you're qualified to be a parent? Seriously? She's a great girl and she deserves better" he paused then turned around "Come on Cassie lets go" he huffed and she gave him a confused look before running after him.

"Jason," she called catching up to him "What you just did back there was completely insane"

"I know...it's just, you're to nice of a girl for anyone to treat you like that. Even your own dad"

"Well I think he likes you" Cassie smirked.

"Huh?"

"We're still alive aren't we?" she smiled "And I also want to say, thank you for... sticking up for me like that. It's not every day a guy will stand up to my dad"

"Don't mention" he started but was cut off as Cassie pulled him into a crushing bear hug "it" he finally coughed.

**And there is chapter 14, sorry if it was a little short but hey I wrapped up the Cassie and X subplot right. Oi, it took me awhile to write this. I hope you enjoyed it because this chapter was particularly fun to write. As usual suggestions, comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! And once again thanks to everyone who reviewed or put this story on their favorites or alert list are always welcome and thank you for reading! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys totally rock!**


	15. Two Birds Together

**Ah, Chapter 15. Sorry for the longer than usual wait, the week was...hectic to say the least. (I seem to be having more of 'those' types of weeks lately) Anyway, I am back with Chapter 15! 96 reviews, damn, I would never have thought that any of my stories could reach that number and yet here I am. And are any of you following the New York Comic Con? Well you should be! Young Justice is coming in November and with Greg Wiesman at the helm it is looking to be awesome! Could, maybe, might in some parallel universe, possibly replace Teen Titans. Anywho, once again I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or put this or your alert list. Hope you enjoy and remember that comments, questions, suggestions, constructive criticism and interesting narratives are always welcome... well all of the above except the interesting narratives part.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...what? Were you expecting perhaps some clever quip?**

"Come on Raven" McCay said as he helped the still drunk telekinetic along.

"I want another drink" Raven pouted as she staggered to one side despite McCay's best efforts to keep her walking straight.

"No, I think you've had enough for one night. Besides, we left the bar fifteen minutes ago" he sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Raven said giving a weak smile "I...feel...I feel fin..." Raven stopped placed her hands on her stomach and...well lets say that McCay would be cleaning puke off of his suit for the rest of the night. "Sorry about that"

"Don't worry about that" McCay sighed again. "Lets just get you home"

"Can't we go back to the ba..."

"No"

"Pweaassee" she asked. McCay sighed, it was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile

"We've got eight heroes out searching for Raven right now and they haven't been able to find her" Cyborg said from the passengers seat "What makes you think you will?"

"Because I can" Robin answered simply.

"Dude, you're starting to sound like your boss" Cyborg chuckled giving his friend a punch of the shoulder "Lighten up"

"Sorry," Robin sighed "Things have been pretty crazy as of late and I'm under a whole lot of stress here"

"Yeah I noticed" Cyborg grinned "Now lets try that again. We've got eight heroes out searching for Raven right now and they haven't been able to find her. What makes you think you will?"

"Hey, it's me" Robin said throwing his friend a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, yeah you're awesome I know" Cyborg started sarcastically "But seriously can't we..."

"Nope"

"But Shouldn't we..."

"Don't have to"

"Well maybe we could..."

"Tried it"

"You didn't even know what I was going to say" Cyborg said indignantly

"Yes I did" Robin chorused.

"What number am I thinking of?"

"Six"

"How do you do that? And more importantly, where are we?"

"Raven's favorite restaurant is around here and there's a bar right beside it, logically thats the place she'll be" Robin said scanning the streets.

"How...how do you know that?" Cyborg asked curiously.

"It's in her file"

"Oh...wait what?"

"There" Robin said pulling the T-Car up to the sidewalk where two people were walking down the street. "Reverend!" he called out to the older man. The figure turned around and gave a sigh of relief.

"Good to see you" he smiled as Cyborg and Robin quickly walked got out of the car.

"Uh, did she...you know?" Cyborg asked looking at the queer substance of the man suit hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Get drunk, throw up on me, and pass out? ...Yes" McCay answered with a smile. Robin sighed at he took Raven in his arms and carried her with both arms back to the car.

"Thanks for looking after her man" Cyborg said giving a sigh of relief.

"No problem"

"Say, do you need a ride or a place to crash for tonight? We could get you a room in the tower"

"No thanks" he smiled "I'm staying at a hotel just a few blocks away."

"Alright," Cyborg nodded "So we gotta take Raven back but I guess I'll see sometime soon"

"In about three days" McCay said.

"Huh?"

"I got a call from one of your friends who said that the wedding was going to be in three days." McCay explained.

"Oh...oh right. We'll see you then" he said pretending to know what McCay was talking about as he waved goodbye. Cyborg climbed into the drivers seat as Robin sat in the Back with Raven. Robin looked down at his sleeping...fiance. Raven must have regained some form of consciousness as she cuddled closer to the boy wonder with a small smile planted on her face. Slowly, Robin placed his arm around her and pulled her body closer to him. A smile formed on Robin's face as well as he looked down at the peaceful, sleeping figure wondering why he'd never noticed how beautiful she really was. 'She's good' he mouthed and Cyborg nodded as he re started the car.

* * *

Robin sighed as he carried Raven bridal style back into the Titans Tower. "I'm going to put Raven to bed, I'll join you and the others in a bit" he whispered. Cyborg gave him a thumbs up and walked silently (as silently as a two ton metal man can be) back into the tower. He entered the living room to find it completely covered in chocolate pudding.

"I could ask what the hell happened here..." he started "But I'm not gonna"

Back up in Raven's room Robin silently set the girl back in her bed. He smiled as he watched her curl up and hug the blankets a bit tighter. Slowly he took off one of his gloves and began to stroke her hair. He sighed, in content this time as he watched Raven smile and drift further into...wherever it was Raven went when she dreamed. (It sure isn't Lala land) Deciding that it was time he let her get some sleep he stood up and put his glove back on, finding it surprisingly hard to take his eyes off of her or to take his hand out of her hair. Silently he leaned down in front of her and gave Raven a slight kiss on the cheek. "I love you" he whispered as he drew back and walked out of the room. "I overhead McCay and Cyborg talking. McCay said that the wedding is in three days. I assume thats your doing?" he said immediatly sensing the other presence in the hall. Batman nodded

"Unless you have a problem with that"

"No..." Robin said before grinning "Three days is perfect."

* * *

"I overheard the old man say three days" a giant masked figure said sitting in a booth in some bar on the outskirts of the city.

"Huh, easiest job I ever pulled" another figure grinned polishing a gun.

"We haven't pulled it yet" yet another man hissed "Keep that cocky attitude Lawton and you'll be the first to go. Remember, half the worlds hero community is here"

"That's why they hired to best of the best to do this job" A fourth spat "Although I don't know why I hang around with you brain donors, I'm just here because Black Mask paid me to"

"Black Mask is just the middle man here, someone else is pulling the strings" the giant man said gruffly.

"No duh, what tipped you off Bane?"

"Quiet Prometheus, yes there is someone else behind this but our contract is, we destroy the bride or the groom at this hero wedding, we get paid a bundle and no questions asked"

"This isn't a 90's cartoon Deadshot, destroy is such an outdated word. Kill is so much more..." he stopped searching for the right word "Full filling"

"Either way" the giant man said silently "They're both as good as dead"

**And there is the end of chapter 15! If you're wondering the group of villains at the end is my version of the secret six. The lineup is! (Drumroll please) Bane, Promestheus, Bloodsport, Catman, Deadshot and Spellbinder. So always thanks for reading and you all know that I would love to hear your suggestions, comments and constructive criticism! Until next time!**


	16. Two Flippin Days

**Well…holy crap. One hundred and two reviews! When I started writing fan fiction I never thought that I'd write a story that would become so popular. I want to give a huge thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed! UniqueFantasyGirl, TheDreamChaser, catherine, klrob, softball2240, qwerty123, missysue, AtlantaGeorgia, Abillity King KK, Adriadna22, Summer, No Name, Richard&Kori , thedaydreamer06, CNF, sapphireheart22, Ale.28rr, RobRae4Ever, WestAnimeBrigade, 100 Silver Wings, Always in-s-h-a-d-o-w-s, HeyBabySoSad, izzybizzy333, Urhairsmellsnice, X, haylinraven, AngelicKat445, BlindMaster, Gingerstorm101, BlackWerewolfOfPurpleRoses, emotionalpoemgirl, RaeRobForever3, miss d, RaeAndRob, tyria tatayanna x3, AnaL, azulnaychan, sarah, crazy nerd and Huntress Wayne. And especially DeadlyRedAlice (I am sorry I forgot to put you here before) Thank you guys! Seriously, you rock! Now, I plan on wrapping the story up soon as the plots kind of coming to a close so this is going to be one of the last chapters. And as always course, as usual, comments, suggestions, and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thank you guys for all the constructive criticism and suggestions you guys have given me, it's really helped me out. Also, in this chapter I kind of re invented the character personalities for guys like Deadshot, he's not the suicidal assassin he was in the comics and Bane's not the simple dumb brute he was in the cartoons there may also be some ooc moments among other characters though but I hope its not to bad. So anyway, here is chapter 16. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans blah blah blah**

"So I had the pudding mix in the giant bowl, flipped the switch to the blender that was set on high and that's how I covered the entire room in pudding" Beast Boy said proudly the next morning.

"I thought I said I didn't want to know" Cyborg said. Beast Boy just shrugged and the two resumed eating his breakfast in peaceful silence.

"WHY THEY HECK ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE?" Batgirl yelled at the pair busting into the room "We've got two flippin days!" she grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulders and started shaking him back and forth "Two flippin days before the wedding! Move it! Cyborg help Hal and the others make the invitations for the government officials and other guests!" Cyborg instantly sprang out of his chair and scrambled towards Green Lantern's room while demolishing two chairs and a desk that dared stand in his way "Beast Boy! Go and get the cooking supplies Alfred needs!" she commanded as the green shape shifter nodded wide eyed and ran off to find the butler "Speedy..." she exclaimed turning the innocent looking archer "Just stand there and don't do anything"

"But can't I help?"

"I mean it Roy!"

"Well it looks like it's someone's time…"

"Finish that sentence and I will send you to the emo corner with Tim" Batgirl threatened before disappearing.

"Okaaay, I'll just stand here then" Speedy shrugged.

"Hey Roy" Robin said entering the room. "Hey Todd" he continued greeting the figure that had just swung into the room.

"Yeah, yeah skip the pleasantries, which one of us is going to be your best man at the wedding?" Speedy said eagerly.

"Well I was thinking about asking Batman to do it"

"No" The Dark Knight said quickly as from behind the boy wonder before disappearing.

"But on the off chance that he says no" Robin sighed glaring in the general direction he thought his former mentor was. "I was going to ask Cyborg"

"Come On!" Speedy and Red X yelled throwing there hands up in the air in disgust.

"The tin man?"

"What? He is my best friend"

"Come on!" Speedy and Red X yelled again.

"You're no fun" Speedy said sourly.

"Says the man who's idea of a good time is starting a scrap booking club" Robin smiled as he took a cereal box out of the cupboard.

"Hey, I'm just saying, you can't loose the memories man" Speedy said getting a far off look in his eyes…well at least we assume he got a far off look in his eyes.

"Whatever," Red X sighed snatching the cereal box out of Robin's hand "I want your guy's opinion on this" he said nervously. "Do you think I should ask Cassie to marry me again? Like, officially this time" Speedy and Robin paused, traded looks, and then burst out laughing. Red X rolled his eyes under his mask as he watched the two collapse onto the ground.

"Yo…You and…and Cassie?" Speedy laughed trying to catch his breath.

"Get…get married…again?" Robin said laughing as if he was on drugs or infected with laughing gas or both.

"How…the…heck…would…that…work" Speedy howled between laughs.

"Done yet?" Rex X said impatiently filling his bowl with milk and taking a spoon.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine now" Robin said breathing deeply with a huge grin on his face pulling himself up by holding onto the counter.

"Wha…what makes you ask" Speedy grinned finally gaining control of his laughter.

"Well now that everyone here knows who I am and that I'm a father…"

_Flashback_

"So Todd when's you're wedding" Batman asked grimly.

"When's your wedding Todd?" Green Arrow said off handedly.

"Todd if you don't marry that girl after this is all over, I will personally break your neck" Batgirl glared at him.

"So Master Todd, when will you're wedding be?" Alfred asked casually.

"I like mayo with cayenne and ketchup!" Tim Drake shouted on sugar high.

_End of Flashback_

"So that's what the emo corner is for" Speedy said thoughtfully.

"They do have a point though" Red X sighed lifting the spoon on cereal to his mouth and having it bounce off his face mask.

"You're really serious about this?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I mean if it doesn't work out, divorce is an option right?" Red X asked hopefully.

"I thought the Spectre said he was going to be 'watching you'" Robin said stressing 'watching you'

"Oh yeah, yeah that could get messy"

"Give it some thought," Speedy sighed "And remember she's gotta agree with it as well, it'll also mean having a group of amazons as in laws for the rest of your life. If you think you'll regret this at any point down the line, I say, don't go for it"

"Since when do you have all the answers?" Robin asked skeptically.

"I'm Roy Rogers, I always have the answers" Speedy scoffed "I know I may give the appearance of a womanizing drinker but inside I'm really quite an intellectual"

"Riiight" Robin and Red X said at the same time.

"Just think about it" Robin grinned to X.

"And more importantly when is your bachelors party?" Speedy piped up.

"Uh…I wasn't planning…"

"Richard Grayson if you finish that sentence I will send you to the emo corner with Tim" Speedy glared.

"Dude, I don't need a bachelors party" Robin sighed.

"Come on man! It is your last two nights as a free man before you're chained to a wife for the rest of your life. I know it's custom to do it the night before your marriage but come on" Speedy grinned.

"Yeah" Red X said "Just us guys, my house, movies, beer, pizza."

"Strip club, hookers, chocolate…mmmhhh, chocolate" Speedy said getting the faraway look again.

"Your mind works in mysterious ways, mysterious and disturbing ways" Red X said shaking his head. "Back to the matter at hand! Can we!" he asked standing up.

"Can we, can we, can we?" Speedy said moving closers to Robin's face while his voice rose in volume.

"Fine, fine! We'll do it!" Robin said throwing his hands up in defeat. "But no hookers, strip clubs or trips to Los Vegas and this is only going to last one night. And we're telling Raven about this."

"Well you're no fun" Speedy grumbled.

"Yeah, that basically takes away the whole purpose of the thing but whatever! I'll go get the guys together" Red X yelled jumping up out of his seat and rushing off .

"And I'll just stand here and not do anything" Speedy grinned confidently hoping his friend wouldn't notice he'd had his fingers crossed.

* * *

"So this is the place eh?" Deadshot grinned admiring the cathedral from atop a building that lay a couple hundred yards away where a group of heroes rushed to decorate the place. "What do you think Promestheus?"

"The building is more than two hundred years old" he said shaking his head "I'll need to get a complete layout of the place before I can formulate a plan. Spellbinder, go check it out" The cloaked figure nodded raised two fingers in front of his face and disappeared.

"Isn't this great?" Deadshot smiled "The secret six back together again" he looked over at Bloodsport "Well except for chuckles over there"

"Deadshot" Catman growled in warning.

"What? Seriously Blake! What do we need him for? He just wields a couple of guns and stands there looking like a fuckin moron! You already have me! What do we need another trigger happy sniper for?"

"Hey, I'm a much better shot that you are _Lawton_" Bloodsport spat.

"Yeah? Well you really rub me the wrong way…uh…um, what's your name?"

"Quiet, you two idiots are giving me a headache!" Bane commanded.

"Why couldn't the Black Mask just hire Deathstroke? It's not like ol' Slade Wilson's got anything better to do" Deadshot wined as he and Bloodsport separated and went back to there respective sides of the building.

"We never question the conditions of the employer, and didn't I tell you to shut up" Bane said venomously.

"That's what bothers me" Deadshot said curiously.

"The fact that you continue to talk when the two ton behemoth has already made a threat to do you bodily harm if you open your trap" Promestheus grinned.

"Well there is that" Deadshot said thoughtfully as Bane came up behind him cracking his knuckles "But what I'm wondering is why would Black Mask order this? It won't make him any money and it'll only draw added attention to himself. Seriously, who's pulling the strings here"

"What part of the no questions asked policy do you not get?" Bane growled.

"Well you still have to wonder" Deadshot said calmly.

"I've got the building schematics" a calm voice hissed from behind Promestheus.

"Good," Promestheus grinned "Come on Bane, let's get to work. Bloodsport, go get the car ready"

"Whatever" Bloodsport sighed.

"He's the cannon fodder isn't he?" Deadshot said as soon as assassin was out of sight.

"Pretty much" Catman nodded.

* * *

"How do you spell athbulogth?" Cyborg asked.

"Ummm…whose invitation is this again?" Dr. Fate asked.

"The prime minister of Umec?" The men in the room shrugged indicating they didn't know.

"Dude! Robin! Bachelor Party! You gotta drive us now!" Red X yelled jumping into the room right before jumping out before peeking his head back in. "Oh yeah and if you bring a camera to this we do have the legal right to kill you" Cyborg just blinked and stared at the door as if he'd hallucinated the whole thing.

"Well come on!" X said poking his head back in.

About four hours later Cyborg, Red X, Beast Boy, Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Hot Spot squeezed into the T-Car and (after cramming Wildebeest into the trunk) drove off.

Hours Later Back at the Titans Tower

"Has anyone seen Robin?" Raven asked "I haven't seen him all day and it's…" she looked up at the clock "nine P.M" The guys just looked at each other nervously.

"Um, no not really" Hawkman said at last.

"Yeah, he might be…." Wildcat started but was interrupted as the Harold walked through the room.

"Bachelors Party" he said simply.

"Dude!" ever male in the room yelled.

"What! They didn't invite me" he said incredulously.

"Oh, no" Raven mumbled to herself. Maybe he hadn't been as confident as he'd sounded when they'd last talked. Maybe some of her words actually got to him. She hadn't seen Speedy or Red-X all day either. If they were with Robin, well she didn't even want to think about what was going to happen. This might have been fine if she hadn't developed any damn feelings for this guy! 'Nice going Raven' she mentally kicked herself "Where did they go?" she demanded.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg shook there heads as they watched there friends. "We should probably take them home" Cyborg sighed.

"Come on it's not that bad" Robin shrugged.

"Hey pretty lady, wanna make out?" a completely drunk Speedy asked walking up to Robin.

"Still me Speedy" he sighed while sending Cyborg the 'Okay, you may be right' look.

"Oh…so you wanna make out?" Speedy asked.

"No, but you should definitely ask Wildebeest" Robin said taking a healthy step back.

"Dude, you've hardly moved from that spot all night, what's up with that?" Cyborg asked.

"Getting drunk the night before…"

"Two nights before" Cyborg reminded him.

"Two nights before my wedding, not a healthy way to start a marriage" Robin said with a slight grin.

"You do realize this means you're a sissy and none of us are ever going to call you" Cyborg said jokingly.

"Who says I'm moving out?"

"Wait, what?" Cyborg asked in shock.

"Gotcha" Robin grinned. Cyborg just punched his friend in the arm shook his head and went back to watching the others.

"How did things get this bad?" Cyborg he sighed shaking his head.

_Flashback_

"How did you find us?" Red X asked as the group stepped into the apartment only to come face to face with the Dark Knight.

"It wasn't hard to deduce what you were up to, especially with you two around." He answered glaring at Red X and Speedy.

"Well, I didn't…" Robin started before Batman held up his hand.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, wanna see who gets drunk faster?" Speedy asked holding a six pack. Batman just raised an eyebrow.

_End of Flashback_

"I can't stay here!" a drunk Batman slurred "I've got criminal scum to punish!"

"Oh yeah" Cyborg said thinking back to the start of the party as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Robin sighed. Upon opening it he found, not the landlord, but his fiancée.

"Raven?" he asked in surprise.

"Is she the one who stole the keys to my car? Cause no body steals the keys to my car" Batman roared tripping over the sofa.

"You're not drunk" Raven said in half amazement.

"Should I be?" he asked. Raven just shook her head.

"I heard you were out here with Speedy and I was worried that…" she sighed and stopped short.

"That I was going to get drunk and sleep with some other girl?" he asked as Raven nodded silently under her hood. "Don't worry" he smiled "I meant what I said about having feelings for you. And there's a lot of things that are not really on my to-do list. I love you and I want our marriage to be a good one" as clichéd and as cheesy as that might have sounded Raven's face split into a genuine relieved smile and she jumped towards Robin the way she had shortly after she'd defeated Trigon.

"I love you to" she whispered, smiling up at him. Initailly a little shocked by her change in attitude, Robin quickly smiled back. Then slowly the gap between there faces started to close. As there lips were about to connect a voice yelled

"Batman does not eat nachos!" The Dark Knight stood on his feet and tossed a pile of cheese covered chips across the room.

"Rob! I really think it's time we took these guys home!" Cyborg yelled. Raven frowned and Robin gave a weak smile.

"Looks like we may have to finish this later"

**So what did you think? Will the next chapter be the last? Will Robin survive until the wedding? Will X officially propose to Cassie? Will the villains actually manage to pull off there assassination attempt? (No, buts it's a good plot device!) Will our author ever get over his Naruto obsession (Not until Nov 4****th**** I'm won't) and more importantly will he include an epilogue set ten years in the future to see Raven and Robins kids? (Yeah probably). All of these answers and more next time in what might possibly be the last chapter of Marrying a Traffic Light! (How did I come up with that name again?) **


	17. Wrapping up!

**Ten reviews , I think that's the most reviews I've ever had for a chapter in this story. It's gonna be hard to top that. Now, there are some parts here that I know a lot of you would have like to have seen in more detail but I've got about six multi chaptered fics and I sorta have a schedule to keep, plus the expansion would probably turn out pretty boring XD. There are also some parts that may seem useless but I added them anyway just because I think it adds depth. One last thing, the last traditionally western wedding I ever attended was about three years ago, so if anything is out of place, please just roll with it. Oh, and I've found that the fight scenes are always much more epic when you read them while 'Duel of Fates' is playing. One last thing, To TheDreamChaser, yeah he did but I had quite a few plot lines going so I decided to wrap it up early, that conflicts kind of resolved in chapter 9...I think. Anywho, I guess this is the last chapter. So, that's about all I've got to say, other than I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Disclaimer: Once I gain omnipotence then I will own Teen Titans! But until then…I do not own it.**

"What happened last night?" Red X asked groggily rubbing his head and walking into the living room. Robin, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg traded glances.

"You don't want to know" they answered simultaneously turning back to there breakfast.

"Cyborg did you get all the invitations sent out?" Batgirl asked tiredly following Red X into the room.

"Sent em out dis morning" Cyborg answered back with a mouthful of bacon. Batgirl just nodded and collapsed onto the couch.

"You getting enough sleep, Babs?" Robin grinned while Batgirl just glared at him.

"Last night was epic!" Speedy yelled enthusiastically running in "I can't remember half of it and my head is killing me but still…we should totally get married more often"

"Speedy, were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Red X asked.

"How would I know?" Speedy replied incredulously "I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff"

"Can you get anymore stupid?" Robin asked after a brief unimpressed silence among the group.

"You aint seen nothing yet," Speedy grinned opening the refrigerator. "But like I said, we should do this again soon!"

"Well then you can plan the wedding, because I am done," Batgirl said shoving a stack of papers at Speedy as soon as he turned around before heading towards the door roughly.

"Hey Babs?" Robin asked as she walked past the table.

"Yeah?" she answered wearily.

"Thanks, couldn't have been easy organizing the whole thing almost all by yourself," he smiled.

"Don't mention it. Just do your part and make us all proud tomorrow." she grinned giving him a friendly punch in the arm before heading for the door.

"Where're you going?" Cyborg asked.

"Back to my hotel to go to bed, some of us do have lives apart from our superheroes identities" she drawled. "I gotta get back before my dad wakes up"

"We'll see ya later then" Cyborg called as Batgirl waved goodbye. "Wasn't Starfire helping her prepare the wedding?" he asked as soon as Batgirl left.

"Yeah, but think she spent most of the time with Alfred," Robin said.

"Nobody can resist Alfred's cooking" Red X nodded as the two former prodigies sighed remembering the dishes the butler had made.

"Yeah, yeah enough reminiscing," Speedy said quickly "Have you told Cy the bad news yet?"

"What bad news" Cyborg asked curiously.

"He wants you to be the best man tomorrow! Cyborg! The Tin Man of all people! What's so great about that guy anyway?" Speedy said his eyes narrowing behind his mask.

"Um, hello, I'm right here…wait" Cyborg said in astonishment. "Best man?" he asked and Robin just nodded with a grin. "Thanks dude!" Cyborg yelled jumping up and giving his friend a high five that sent him spiraling out his chair. "You won't be disappointed! I'm gonna go find a tux right now! Come on BB!" Robin chuckled until he saw the death glare that Speedy was sending him.

"What?"

"As your oldest crime fighting partner…" Speedy began.

"Actually Batman's my oldest crime fighting partner," Robin interrupted sheepishly.

"As you **oldest **crime fighting partner!" Speedy reinforced "I think I desrve, no I think I am entitled to be your best man!"

"Speedy, please shut up" Robin said placing a hand over his face.

"I have been there ever since…"

"I'll let you and X lead the band after the wedding" Robin offered. Speedy immediately straightened up.

"You mean it? Thanks dude! You will not be disappointed" he said excitedly running out of the room followed by Red X.

"Don't play anything even remotely related to the spice girls!" Robin shouted after them.

"Finally" Raven mumbled scooting closer to Robin as the two left the room.

"They mean well" Robin said as he started to stroke her hair again. Raven glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. "At least, I hope they mean well" he finished with a smirk.

If anyone had told him a couple weeks ago that he'd be forced into marrying his dark teammate Raven in order to prevent the return of Trigon and ended up actually falling in love with her, he would have had no shortage of smart remarks for that unfortunate soul. But now…he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather do.

"Hey Rae" he said. His fiancée turned to him with a small smile on her face, the same thoughts must have been running through her head. "If the Spectre and Batman appeared right now and told us that they'd found another way to solve the Trigon problem, would you want to call off the wedding?"

"Not on your life boy blunder" Raven said with a smirk of her own as the two closed there eyes and once again moved there faces towards each others, enjoying the peace and silence that the two loved so much, there lips were once again inches away from connecting when…

"Excuse me friend Raven?" a voice said from behind the couple.

"Not again!" the two chorused as a few more potted plants lost there lives to Ravens physic energy.

"I am sorry friends" Starfire said with a guilty (yet mischievous) look on her face standing in front of the rest of the teenage heroines. "We were wondering is friend Raven would wish to join us for her bach-elor-ette party" she pronounced with difficulty.

"If you wouldn't mind…"Raven said preparing a sarcastic comment until Robin gave her a small push forward.

"It's your last day as a free bird" he smiled "Try to enjoy it"

"While you can" Argent snickered.

"Fine" Raven sighed in defeat "I'll go, but I won't like it"

"Excellent" Starfire smiled grabbing Raven by the arms and flying towards the exit at nearly inhuman speeds.

"We'll be gone past mid night! Don't wait up!" Kole yelled following Raven out the door.

"I'll see her tomorrow morning then" Robin sighed "Well, you wanted to talk to me about something?" he asked the dark figure behind him.

"First of all" the Caped Crusader began "We'll never speak of last night again, to anyone," Robin smirked at this line "Second of all, I want you to be watching your back. Thomas Blake was released on parole two weeks ago from Black Gate Security Prison, and an informant of mine says he's been hanging around Sionis's office."

"The Black Mask?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. Batman nodded.

"Blake disappeared without a trace four days ago. The only reason that the Black Mask would employ an assassin of Blake's level would be to assassinate a high profile target. And since the most important officials and heroes are here in Jump City they'll likely pull off an assassination attempt on someone during this wedding." Batman continued.

"So what do you want me to do?" Robin asked.

"I'm stationing a full security detail at the Cathedral; I've also got a team ready to leave the wedding without drawing to much attention to themselves if needed. All I need you to do is to keep your eyes open."

"Under any normal circumstance you wouldn't bother to tell me this kind of stuff. You have an alternative motive for coming here to talk to me don't you?" he inquired with a smile, sensing that something amiss.

"Well…" Batman said giving a dark sigh followed by a long moment of silence before taking a seat next to the boy wonder "There is one other thing…I know that over the past ten years or so I was your guardian and mentor. I always thought that you would be the one to take on the mantle once I died."

"Well, I guess I might take the job if…," Robin began.

"I don't mean that Richard. This isn't about passing the torch. This isn't about my legacy, it's about yours." Batman continued.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity.

"There are many things that I could have taught you when you were younger. Many things I should have taught you when you were younger, but I didn't. I thought a boy and even a teenager in your position wouldn't have to know about these things. I guess the point I'm trying to get at here is…" he said slowly placing a gloved hand on his cowl before turning back to his former student "when are you going to start trying to have kids?"

"Oh no." the smile disappeared faster than Cyborg does on Taco Tuesday. (Don't ask)

"Richard!...Richard!" Batman said taking Robin's cape as the Boy Wonder tried to flee the table and forcing him back into his seat. "I know I never really explained this to you and I'm sure you have a vague idea of what it involves but I'm going to explain it anyway so I know that you know exactly what it involves. I've decided I'm going to try and be more of a father figure to you than a mentor."

"Please don't."

"You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"Shit"

* * *

Robin shook his head and shivered. His former boss could certainly come up with some, ahem…creative metaphors and analogies. Now he sat boredly on the couch trying to find something worth watching on T.V to get the images out of his head. Having no success he picked up his communicator and tried to contact Raven.

Meanwhile, Raven sat with the others trying not to yawn. She loved all her teammates, she really did but at the moment she wanted to do nothing more than telekinetically throw them all out the window. Currently, all they were doing was talking and giggling like silly teenage girls. She's hoped that perhaps the more tomboyish ones such as Pantha or Wonder Girl might be a different but she guessed that this wedding stuff must be getting to there heads.

"I'm going to the bathroom" she said. None one seemed to notice her as she got up and headed down the hall. Once inside the bathroom she looked inside the mirror and sighed. This was so boring. Suddenly, she felt her communicator buzz. Grateful for the distraction she quickly picked it up and popped it open.

"Hey," the familiar voice said as the Boy Wonders face came into view.

"I hope you realize how much I'm suffering over here," Raven said with her usual monotone.

"I hope you realize how much I'm suffering over here with you gone," Robin smiled. Raven smirked.

"I just wish I was back in the tower with you right now."

"I wish you were here to," Robin sighed. "Kole said that you'd be gone past mid night."

"Star seems to have the whole evening planned out so yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if I am here that long" Raven groaned.

"Raven" Bumblebee sang from outside the door "Who ya talking to?"

"Uh oh" Raven mono toned turning back only to come face to face with Jinx.

"No cameras, no phones and no communicators," she smirked taking the device "Hey Boy Blunder" she said before snapping it shut.

"Now come on" Bumblebee grinned opening the door and dragging Raven out of the room. Raven sighed again, this was going to be a long day.

Robin sighed as Raven's face disappeared. It was going to be a long day. He got up and headed to the gym to try and kill some time. Eventually, after many hours of restless training he decided to stop. He looked at the clock which read, 'seven p.m.'. He decided to call it a day and after heating up some leftover Pizza and hitting the showers he decided to head off to bed having nothing better to do.

"Ah, Master Richard" a familiar voice said from behind him. "Off to bed so soon?"

"Hey Alfred" Robin smiled "Yeah, not much else to do. Cyborg and Beast Boy are out looking for suits, Jason and Speedy are preparing the music" he shrugged "Taking a break from preparing the food?"

"Not at all, my crew and I just finished the last of the preparations this evening" Alfred said.

"Already?" Robin asked.

"We do have a variety of dishes that must be cooked fresh tomorrow but rest assured that I will be present for the 'big event,'" he finished with a smile. "It seems only yesterday that Master Bruce brought you to the mansion, ah where has the time gone?"

"I grew up Al" Robin said the smile still stuck.

"So you did," Alfred replied with a satisfied sigh placing a hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I did once," Alfred said looking out the large glass windows in the tower with a far off look in his eye. "But, that's a story for another time. Now, I think I shall retire as well" the elder butler said stretching his arms.

"Night" Robin called after him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Master Richard" Alfred replied slowly walking up the stairs. Robin followed moments later and headed up to his quarters…

* * *

_Wedding Day 5:00 A.M_

"Should we wake him up?"

"Uh, duh,"

"I'll get a stick."

"Shut up Roy."

"What are you…ALL DOING IN MY ROOM?" Robin shouted waking up to find Beast Boy, Cyborg, Speedy and Red X all standing next to his bed.

"Geez, could you be a little quieter, some people are trying to sleep in this place," Speedy said accusingly.

"I'll keep that in mind" Robin said in a loud whisper "Now what are you guys doing here?"

"Do you even remember what today is?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, yeah wedding day how could I…"

"No! It's Saturday!" Speedy said. "And do you know what we do every Saturday?"

"Uh…"

"The day where we dress you up in a tux so you can go down to the cathedral, kiss some girl and then do her afterwards" Speedy said yanking the Boy Wonder out of bed.

"Why so early?" Robin asked still half asleep.

"We have a lot to do man" Cyborg said.

"Now where's the tux you picked out?" Red X asked.

"Uh…"

"You forgot to pick out a tux didn't you," Beast Boy said.

"I kind of…"

"What about that tux you wore when you went on that date with Kitten?" Cyborg questioned ignoring Robin's excuse and walking over to the closet and sifting through it.

"That's my 'prom' suit, not my 'get married in' suit." Robin sighed.

"You could borrow one of mine" Cyborg offered helpfully.

"Uh, that's probably going to be a little big" Robin said.

"You know what" Speedy groaned "Just pick out some normal clothes, we'll find you a tux later"

"But…"

"Move!" Speedy shouted shoving him out the door.

"Since we did you get so energetic about all of this?" Robin mumbled.

_5:30 A.M_

"Maybe we should let her sleep a little longer."

"Yeah, we did make her stay out pretty late last night."

"Very well, we will give friend Raven five more minutes."

"Girls…that's what you said five minutes ago"

_5:45 A.M_

"What's taking him so long?" Speedy asked as the four waited in the living room.

"Dude, lighten up" Cyborg grinned slipping through a magazine.

"Who takes forty five minutes in the shower?" Speedy asked agitatedly. Red X and Beast Boy just traded glances and began to whistle. "You know what? Forget it, Cyborg, turn the knob" Speedy commanded. Cyborg gave a mock salute and turned the kitchen sinks faucet on.

"Ahhhh!" came a voice from upstairs.

"That should get him out"

6:00 A.M

"Five more minutes?"

"Ugh, fine"

Meanwhile…

"Robin what do you think you're doing?" Speedy asked pointing to Robin's hair.

"What?"

"Dude, you need to comb that mop!" Speedy demanded.

"And you expect it to stay like that all day?" Red X asked.

"You're right, we'll need a hair styling specialist and a whole lotta hair gel." Speedy mussed.

"That's something Robin would know a lot about," Beast Boy snickered.

"X! Go get Gypsy!" Speedy said before hauling Robin back up the bathroom.

"You are not touching my hair!" Robin shouted.

"Oh I don't want touch it, I just want to comb it!"

"Stay away from my hair!" Robin yelled as Speedy attacked him.

"I'll be glad when this is over" Robin grumbled as Speedy and Beast Boy headed upstairs again.

"So will I" Speedy growled.

"Tell me again why you took charge of this situation?"

"Well I certainly wasn't going to let you do it, and is Cyborg back with that suit yet?"

7:00 A.M

"Let…Me…IN!" Wonder Girl yelled struggling against Starfire, Bumblebee, and Cheshire's pull.

"Please, just five more…"

"NO!"

"What are you doing" a bored voice asked. The four looked up to see an un-amused Raven standing in the doorway.

"Finally!" Wonder Girl sighed.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire smiled "Are you feeling well"

"Yeah, I, think so" Raven said suspiciously.

"Good, we're behind schedule, now come on!" Wonder Girl said motioning for the others to follow her.

7:30 A.M

"Try this one" Beast Boy said handing Robin a cap full of mint flavored mouth wash while Gypsy tried to tame his hair. Robin took it and gargled (for thirty seconds, the amount of time recommended by nine out of ten leading dentists) before spitting it back out into the sink.

"Done yet Gypsy?" Speedy asked.

"These kinds of things take time hon." she replied.

"How does his breath smell X?" Cyborg asked.

"Still smells like something died in there" Red X answered back.

"Give him the citrus flavored one" Speedy said dramatically.

"This is the fifth type of mouth wash. Is all of this really necessary Speedy?" Robin sighed angrily as Beast Boy handed him liquid.

"Yeah, well maybe next time you'll think twice before eating old pizza before bed" Speedy replied.

Meanwhile…

"Alright, now what?" Raven frowned stepping out of the bathroom.

"Are you kidding me?" Bumble Bee asked.

"What?"

"You spent thirty minutes in the bathroom, on your wedding day" Wonder Girl said looking at Raven in disbelief. "You can't just look okay today, you've got to look so stunning that when your fiancée sees you he will faint! We've got to apply makeup and get you into your dress. Now back into the bathroom…no! This requires more room! To your bedroom!"

"Ugh, Star?" Raven asked looking over at her friend.

"Well, friend Donna does have a point" she said uneasily.

"Cheshire?" the silent girl just shrugged. Raven sighed and walked into the bathroom.

10:30 A.M

"So, what do you think girls?" Donna asked.

"Wow…"

"Yes…"

"Is that a good wow or bad wow" Raven asked.

"Good wow" the others chorused simultaneously.

"For spending four hours in the bathroom it'd better be a good wow" she muttered.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Starfire bubbled "You will have to beat the male gender off with the stick!"

"Thanks Star" Raven said giving her a quick hug.

"Now, for the dress"

Meanwhile…

"So…what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked. The other four shrugged. After styling Robin's hair and fitting him into the suit in 12.4 second they'd pretty much run out of things to do.

"Now we have to get ourselves ready" Speedy said.

"Huh?"

"You going to show up at a wedding dressed like that?" Speedy asked motioning to his Doom Patrol costume.

"Good point"

Meanwhile… (Man, the meanwhile guy is getting a workout today)

"Bane! Did you see where I put those musket balls?" Deadshot called.

"Why in the world would you need a musket ball? Those things became obsolete like a hundred and fifty years ago!"

"True, but one can never to be careful!"

"Hurry it up you two!" Promestheus said "The wedding starts in two hours, so get a move on!"

11:00 A.M Jump City Cathedral

"Good morning, Superman, Wonder Woman"

"Reverend McCay," the two greeted him with a respectful nod, while three more Green Lanterns arrived.

"Something keep you Bruce" Superman smirked as the Bat silently entered the room.

"Nothing of immediate concern" Batman said simply.

"How many people does this place hold?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Five hundred, and with the crowd that's coming, these seats will be full pretty quick" Batman explained. "They're already coming in"

"The kids going to be here soon?" Superman asked.

"I'm sending Tim to alert them an hour before the wedding" Batman said.

"Don't most of your weddings traditionally take place in the evening?"

"Well this isn't exactly what you would call a traditional wedding" Batman replied.

"You don't seem that excited Bruce" Superman joked.

"Should I be?" Superman and Wonder Woman just sighed. Some things would never change.

* * *

"Wow" Raven breathed, looking at herself in the mirror.

"I think you're ready" Bumblebee smiled.

"Remember to thank Batgirl afterwards for picking out the dress" Donna reminded her. Raven couldn't help it. She allowed a genuine smile to form on her face.

"This is the traditional dress of the bride?" Starfire asked.

"Well typically the dress would be white and have a veil, but this is about as far away from typical as you can get" Bumblebee shrugged.

"I like blue better anyway" Donna grinned before looking at the clock.

"Oh shit, we gotta get ready" she said quickly as the girls followed her gaze to the clock and quickly ran out of the room.

"We'll see you soon Rae!" Bumble Bee called back.

12:00 A.M

"Guys!" Tim shouted from the door. "Limo's out front. It's time to go!"

"Finally!" the five shouted.

"Are you going to get Raven?" Robin asked.

"Get moving love bird" Tim said pushing Robin towards the others "There will be plenty of time to do whatever it is couples do after the wedding, and no Kara is going to get the girls. They left half an hour ago"

"What?"

"Oh and here" Tim said handing him a sheet of paper.

"What's this?"

"Your wedding vows genius, do you know the first thing about getting married?"

"No not really," Robin answered offhandedly looking over the sheet while quickly heading out of his room "Did Alfred write these?" he asked.

"I…think Bruce got them off the internet" Tim replied as the two caught up with the rest of the group. "Which is kind of sad because those are the traditional wedding vows"

"Dude this thing is killing me" Beast Boy said struggling with is tie as the group ran down the stairs. "How do you do it?" he asked the archer who just flashed on of his perfect 'every tooth in place smile'.

"It's a talent"

"Can you help me with mine?"

"Dude? A bro never helps another bro with any other article of clothing!" Speedy said incredulously with mock shock.

"Just ditch the tie" Cyborg whispered.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hey you're a superhero, nobodies gonna notice." He offered.

"Is that why you took yours off?" Beast Boy asked, Cyborg just shrugged.

"What do you think Speedy?" Red X asked "Mask on, or off?" he asked removing his mask.

"Ahhhh!"

"Mask on"

"…"

"Or off"

"Ahhhh!"

"On"

"…"

"Or off?"

"Okay, cut that out before it gets redundant," Robin said nervously adjusting his own tie and walking quickly out the door.

"Too late," Speedy said quickly "Ahhhh!" as the four got into the Limo.

"Uh, Tim do you have a drivers license?" Robin asked as Tim Drake climbed into the front seat.

"No, but I drive my R-Cycle all the time"

"Dude, I know continents that move faster than that thing" Speedy said.

"Well then you can find someone else to drive the flying limo to your wedding," Tim said.

"Flying limo?"

"Yeah, duh, how do you think it got onto the Island anyway?" Tim rolled his eyes pressing a button on the control panel. "Just be thankful, I'm not still on sugar high"

12:02 A.M

Outside the cathedral perched on a rooftop five hundred yards away Deadshot watched Robin step out of the Limo. He grinned readying his rifle and aiming it at the young man. Slowly, he pulled the trigger. Suddenly, a batarang flew through the air and sliced through the barrel on the gun causing a small explosion that knocked Deadshot backwards.

"Well this is embarrassing," Speedy said as the group arrived two minutes late while. Kid Flash and Aqualad joined them outside the church.

"So do I go first or…?" Robin asked uncertainly.

"No! Groomsmen first, then the best man and finally you go in" Speedy said as Kid Flash entered the church through a side door followed by Aqualad.

"Break a leg" Speedy called back to Cyborg as he went in.

"Thanks" Cyborg grinned.

"No really I mean it" Speedy said popping his head back out allowing Beast Boy to walk ahead of him. "Break both legs" Cyborg shrugged and Robin sighed nervously. Cyborg gave him a slap on the back and a thumbs up before walking in.

Back on the roof

"You're late" Deadshot grinned looking as Batman appeared behind him. "Just you bats? Have to admit, I'm a little disappointed" Batman held up two fingers and instantly Mary Marvel, Hawkwoman, Black Lighting and OMAC flew out from behind him. Hawkgirl smashed Deadshot's face with her mace sending him flying off the roof and towards the hard concrete.

"Breathe Raven, breathe" Starfire encouraged her friend who looked like she was going to hyperventilate. "You are going to be great"

"You look great, you're getting married to the love of your life, you'll be fine" Bumble Bee said with a smile. As Raven took a deep breath.

"As long as you remember your wedding vows, keep conscious and don't blow anything up with your powers, you should be fine" Jinx said with an encouraging smile. (No pressure right?)

"Thanks" Raven said giving a smile and a quick hug to all her friends.

"Aww" they all chorused together.

"Don't get used to it" Raven instantly mono toned.

"Well finally they arrive" Wonder Girl muttered suddenly spying Kid Flash walking to the front of the church.

"Eh, don't be too hard on them, I heard Tim was driving" Kara smiled. Finally, Raven took a deep breath and followed the other girls out.

* * *

Deadshot collapsed onto the ground and went limp before disappearing into a puff of smoke. Instantly Batman spun around, a batarang ready in his hand.

"Spellbinder," he growled. The sorcerer seemed to materialize out of thin air and Batman swore he saw him give an evil grin before snapping his fingers. The four heroes beside Batman seemed to snap to attention. Spellbinder preformed what Batman assumed to be some form of hand sign and disappeared once again. Quick as a flash Black Lighting spun around and fired an electric blast from his hands. Batman back flipped to avoid the blast and quickly ducked to avoid the mace that nearly connected with his head. Quickly pressing a button on his utility belt he readied himself for the onslaught.

Speedy smiled as Raven took her place and stood face to face with Robin. He swore he saw her blushing, ah what he wouldn't give to take out his camera right now. Without brining too much attention to himself he quickly took another glance around the room. There, on the farthest stained glass window he saw a small, faintly noticeable shape of a bat. As McCay started to go through the traditional wedding speeches, a group of people quietly slipped out unnoticed.

* * *

"Bats?" Speedy asked speaking into his communicator looking around once he had exited the Cathedral "Where are you?"

"Never mind" came the voice from the other end "Just get ready and keep your eyes pealed, they could come from anywhere"

"No, you think?" Speedy asked hanging up as he saw Bane's huge figure charging towards the group. Instantly Aquaman and Captain Marvel attacked at the behemoth. The others would have joined him if Spellbinder hadn't appeared in the yard and made clones of himself. And even that wouldn't have been so bad if the clones hadn't transformed into nearly exact replicas of the heroes. Not being able to discern between the real thing and the clones the heroes were forced to go on the defensive.

But things started to get really bad when Catman charged out, metal claws extending from his fingers. As Captain Mavel and Aquaman stepped in to block his path Catman maneuvered past them and raised a finger. Instantly Bloodsport leapt at the two powerhouses. Aquaman stuck out his fist and Bloodsport fell to the ground unconscious. The two heroes traded glances and looked down at the villain dropping there guard.

"Well that was…" before Captain Marvel could continue Promestheus grabbed both of there heads. Absorbing there powers, Promestheus grinned and motioned the others in. Quickly Bane barreled forward only to be met with a barrage of arrows and energy blasts from Guy Gardner and Speedy.

"Cheshire, Power Girl, Steel try to break those tubes on him. That will cut off his supply of venom!" Speedy shouted. The three nodded and headed towards the giant only to be met half way by Promestheus. Steels hammer flew through the air only to have Promestheus easily catch it and give him an uppercut that sent him flying over the Cathedral. Cheshire dived past Promestheus and headed for Bane. But when she heard the quiet cocking of a gun she quickly rolled out of the way just as the man opened fire. Powergirl looked around trying to find the gunman while Catman zipped around her and fired a gas bomb with enough sedatives to put her to sleep for the next twelve hours.

"And now Promestheus and Deadshot join the party…perfect" Speedy huffed.

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Kid Flash mumbled in a just audible voice.

"Nope" Aqualad replied just as silently. (Seventeenth century churches have very thick walls)

'Come on Raven' the telepath encouraged herself. 'You are not going to faint' (damn you Jinx). Robin wasn't much better. He wasn't hearing much of what McCay was saying, and was instead focusing on Raven.

"He's forgot his wedding vows hasn't he?" Aqualad whispered.

"Probably" Kid Flash whispered back.

Ol' Batman was not a happy camper.

"Shazam!" Mary Marvel shouted throwing Batman above her head. Anticipating the move Batman had pressed a button on his utility belt calling the Bat Plane. The plane arrived just as the bolt of lighting shot down from the sky destroying it. Batman quickly tossed a series of smoke pellets down on the ground creating a smoke screen. Quickly taking out a tazer, he maneuvered right in front of OMAC and jammed the device into the energy transmitter on his chest. OMAC screamed in pain and with the transmitter destroyed, fell to the ground unconscious as his alter ego Buddy Blank. Black Lighting came up from behind him and held him in a full nelson as Hawkwoman swung her mace at him. Batman ducked at the mace collided with Black Lighting instead.

"Batman" Speedy's voice came over the communicator in his ear. "We could use a little help over here"

"What's going on?" Batman asked dodging another one of Mary Marvels punches and narrowly side stepping Hawkwoman's mace.

"Um, Spellbinder summoned a bunch of clones or something, Promestheus absorbed Aquaman and Captain Marvels powers and Deadshot and Bane here as well."

"Okay, Spellbinder's 'clones' are just robots, Promestheus' power comes from his helmet, you know how to defeat Bane and to take Deadshot down you should battle him at long range" Batman said seeing a small device on the back of Hawkwoman's neck and prying it off.

"How's that supposed to work?"

"Shoot first and do **not** miss" he said as Hawkwoman fell to the ground unconscious but free from Spellbinders mind control.

"Got it" Speedy said hanging up and quickly taking out several arrows and taking the EMP grenade off the end of the tip. Then he quickly threw EMP grenades around the yard, activated them with caused the systems of the Robots to deactivate. Everyone then turned there attention to the only other villains in the yard, Catman, Bane and Promestheus. The three sweat dropped. Bronze Tiger and Guy Gardner leapt at Catman, Cheshire and Firestorm headed for Bane. Meanwhile, Speedy knelled on one knee before standing up and charging at Promestheus. The villain just smirked sidestepping Speedy's punch with the speed of Mercury. His smirk vanished when he watched Speedy continue to run without stopping. The archer however did turn back and give him a smug smile and salute before continuing on his way. Suddenly, Promestheus felt an electric shock that nearly burst him to a crisp. He soon fell to the ground and the Atom, who'd jumped onto Promestheus' shoulder from Speedy's fist when he'd tried to punch him, leapt off and shook his head.

As the battle shifted in the heroes favor a dark figure with a skull for a face and a sickle in his hand walked down the streets and towards the church unseen by mortal eyes. The figure chuckled to himself, this was a useful distraction indeed. He could rest assured that the more nosy mortals such as that Batman or Dr. Fate would not try to interfere with his plans while they were occupied with the other villains. Suddenly, he came to a stop and turned around.

"Spectre" the skull grinned. The ghostly figure rose from the ground and glared at the lord of Death.

"What do you seek here Nekron?" Spectre asked angrily.

"What else? The portal to free Trigon from his ancient prison" Nekron said as the sky started to grow darker.

"You don't have the strength for that Nekron" Spectre said suspiciously "You may have been able to loosen the heavenly seals but you'd have no power to summon Trigon out even if you did obtain the portal"

"You're still as naive as ever spirit of vengeance" Nekron cackled "Can't you think of anything that would give me the power the bring Trigon back?"

"The portal of the Church of Trigon, but I sealed that portal in a scroll and gave it to Batman for safe keepi…" Spectre stopped his eyes widening in realization.

"Don't you mean the scroll you gave to me?" Nekron asked taking the scroll out from under his cloak "Your barriers were quite pitiful really" he said, the skull giving a wicked smile. Spectre gave a cry of pure anger and flew towards Nekron pinning him to the ground, his eyes glowing as he tried to seal Nekron in a supernatural prison. Nekron's smile never faltered as a sickle shot out from his arms and slashed at Spectre's arm. The sickle seemed to absorb part of his body before Spectre pulled back in pain.

"You've gotten soft" Nekron said as the Spectre's energy surrounded him. "Have you forgotten that your powers will not work on one who has no soul?" Spectre's eyes narrowed and he rushed forward once again dodging the sickle and grabbing onto Nekron teleporting them out of the city.

"Still one to always protect the innocent" Nekron smiled as the two hovered about Jump City bay. "Your cannot harm me, the spirit of vengeance isn't allowed to kill one who will bring about the final destruction of this world, you lost this fight before it even began Spectre." The green figure scoffed and disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared behind him. Nekron spun around and slashed at him with his sickle only to see it disappear. Suddenly, the Spectre's human form, Jim Corrigan dropped down from above Nekron and landed a solid punch right on his face. Jim transformed back into the Spectre and flew upwards before transforming back and landing another punch.

"Impossible, no mortal hand should be able to hurt me!" Nekron shouted as three Spectre's appeared, surrounding him. Nekron brought his sickle down on the one in front of him and the one to his left and turned around and swung his sickle to the right only to have Spectre duck, transform, land a punch on his chin and transform back.

"Maybe not, but a mortal endowed with my power does" Spectre said grimly repeating the process several more times.

Nekron gave a grunt and started forming a malestorm of dark energy and sending it out in every direction. Spectre transformed into a cloud of green energy and passed through Nekron's attack only to feel the pain of Nekron's sickle dripping with black energy, cut right through him. The Spectre cried out in pain and instantly transformed back into his solid form looking dazed and disoriented.

"Such a pity there is no way to put you down permanently" Nekron sighed "But at least I can make you watch while I destroy the world which you have tried so hard to keep in balance." Transporting the two back to the cathedral Spectre's hopes that the two might have already been joined were dashed as he saw the ceremony was still a ways away from finishing. Nekron shuddered at the sight of the cross and shakily reached for the scroll as he phased the two inside, unseen by anyone.

"What's the matter Nekron?" Spectre mocked "You look a little pale" (he's always pale Spectre -_-)

"It doesn't matter. I won't take long"

"Nevertheless" Spectre mocked despite his poor condition "This place can't be good for your health."

"Keep quiet" Nekron said opening the first portal in the scroll. Slowly a dark swirl of energy became visible. "Once, I connect this portal to the Girl I will be able to break the final seals and draw Trigon out." Nekron drew the dark energy out with his sickle and into his body before aiming his arm and firing it at Raven.

Suddenly, Raven started to feel weaker. She tried to brush it off as just more nervous emotions as the ceremony neared its end but she really started to feel weaker and light headed. "Now" Nekron cackled as he started to open to portal. Raven felt more of her strength leave her body, she felt like that she could pass out any second now. She didn't know why but at that moment she looked up and directly into Robin's eyes and mouthed…

"I love you" Robin sensing something was wrong slowly took her hands and gave them a tight squeeze.

"I love you to" he whispered back. Suddenly, Nekron screamed in pain. He felt himself contract. No let me put that into earthly terms for all the mortals out there. Think about pushing up against a brick wall that will not budge, so hard that your bones break. Nekron tried to free himself from the portals energy until the Spectre raised one hand and made a fist with it taking away Nekron's ability to break his connection with the energy emitting from the scroll.

"Your powers…" he cried in pain "How? They…they should be able to work on me."

"Maybe not on you" the Spectre huffed, like he was out of breath "But when you bonded yourself with the energy you bonded yourself with a force that I can control"

"This is impossible" Nekron yelled as two began to recite there wedding vows.

"In the land beyond the living, all things are possible" Spectre grinned finally closing the first portal and sealing it again.

"I, Robin, take thee, Rachel Roth, to be my wife" Robin said begining to recite his wedding vows with a smile seeing Raven smile once more as she regained her energy.

"But how, what went wrong?" Nekron asked collapsing onto the ground.

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"You still haven't figured it out?" Spectre asked.

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer,"

"The portal was sealed with a bond to strong for you to break"

"But…the ceremony wasn't…and even now isn't completed" Nekron growled with still struggling to breathe.

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part,"

"They formed this bond before the ceremony, it's a bond of affection, one of friendship and one of love" Spectre smiled.

"And thereto I pledge thee my faith"

"That's far…to…cheesy" Nekron muttered.

"But it works" the Spectre said regaining his strength and picking Nekron up off the floor. McCay motioned the ring bearer in and Tim Drake lifted the rings the Boy Wonder with a wink. Robin smiled and carefully slipped it on Raven's finger and Raven quickly took the other one and placed it on his before he had a chance to protest.

"By the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife" McCay smiled as he closed the book.

"Um…reverend?" Robin asked motioning for him to go on.

"Hm? Oh yes! You may kiss the bride" McCay smiled embarrassedly. Quickly Robin and Raven embraced each other and there lips connected.

'My first kiss right after I get married, I must be the most pathetic girl on earth' Raven thought as she deepened her kiss. 'And the luckiest' she thought with a smile as Robin placed his hand behind her head.

"You may have one this time, but I will return" Nekron snarled.

"Oh you will return, but you will return of judgment day and not before" Spectre said narrowing his eyes as a figure appeared beside him.

"I believe you are acquainted with the Angel of Death and Michael the Archangel" Spectre said grimly as the three closed in.

"Well, that's that" Speedy said, clapping with the rest of the guests. "Now if this weather would only clear up"

"It's not that bad" Cheshire smiled looking up at the dark sky. Surprisingly, no one had mentioned her missing mask.

"Yeah, I guess your right, I mean there is something soothing about dark clouds and rain, it makes you feel safer inside, and I know that you like to cuddle in the rain. You know what? Its not that bad really." Speedy smiled looking up at the sky. Spectre waved a hand and instantly the sky cleared up and the sun came out. Speedy just slapped a hand on his head before shouting "Does someone up there hate me?"

"Something like that" the Spectre muttered floating behind him.

"So come on," Cyborg grinned walking up to Speedy. "Say it," Speedy mumbled something incoherent. "What was that?"

"I said you made an okay best man out there" Speedy sighed "but don't get cocky because I am still..."

"Speedy aren't you supposed to be leading the band?" Cheshire asked.

"Crap" Cyborg shook his head as he watched him run.

"Cyborg, as the best man aren't you supposed to be right beside Robin for the photo?"

"Crap!"

* * *

"Tired Mrs. Raven" Alfred asked with a smile as the wedding celebration. Raven just gave a weak smile and Robin spoke up.

"Wedding gifts, group photos and thanking guests" he sighed "Yeah it's been one heck of a day and I don't think it's over, say have you seen Batman?" Alfred just smiled.

"A funny thing you should mention that, He was called back to Gotham on urgent buisness, another villain from Arkham Asylum. But before he left he did give me these" Alfred said sliding two pieces of paper to Robin. "Although i have no idea what it could be" the old butler said with a twinkle in his eye before walking away. Slowly Robin looked at the piece of paper.

"What is it?" Raven questioned.

"A reservation for a five day stay at a resort in Florida" Robin grinned. He turned the other piece of paper over and is grin widened.

_'We'l see you when you get back'_

_Love Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy _

_p.s, she said yes_

_Signed Jason_

"Well come on, we're not getting any younger" Tim Drake said from behind the two motioning towards the Limo. The two grinned at each other and silently climbed into the back. "Next stop, Florida"

"No hurry" Raven called up front as her lips once again connected with Robin's in the back seat.

* * *

Epilogue, Eight years later...

"So how were the kids?" Nightwing asked as he and Raven walked back into the titans tower.

"A little angel as usual" Cyborg smiled. "She's upstairs asleep, so how was taking down Johnny Rancid again?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

"Okay, what'd she break this time" Raven said raising an eyebrow with her infamous mono tone that she's still maintained.

"Just a potted plant and a couple light bulbs" Cyborg said waving it off as Nightwing chuckled and ran his hands "but come on cut the kid some slack, she's still learning how to control her powers"

"I know, i know" Nightwing smiled knowing how fond the other Titans were of his little girl.

"Cool, now if you'll excuse me, I gotta a date to be off to" Cyborg said heading for the door.

"See ya" Raven said as she and Nightwing collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion.

"Kids, friends, villains. It wears me out" Raven said with a smile as Nightwing began to stroke her hair.

"Would you ever trade it?" Nightwing asked taking off his mask.

"Not in a million years Boy Blunder" she smiled as the two kissed once again.

**Quite the anti climactic ending eh? Srry bout that but it's late and I just wrote my longest chapter ever. So, thanks for reading and for sticking through the story for seventeen chapters! A special thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed, put this on there favorites list or put it on there alert list. Again, thanks for reading, I hope to see you soon and good night!**


End file.
